Only The Start
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Currently there is no Winx Club! In fact the others haven't even met Flora yet and they haven't joined Alfea yet! Bloom used to visit Earth a lot with her parents (The King and Queen of Domino) before she moved in with her friends. When Flora and her friend Roxy are reported missing will the winx bother to go looking or will they just ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Flora's POV)**

I sit with Roxy in Zenith. I'm carefully playing with her hair. "Flora can you sing the song again?" Roxy asks. I laugh knowing how much my younger friend likes the song. She's a year younger then me and we act like sisters. "Fine but this is the last time." I laugh. She turns around to face me excited.

(I wrote this so sorry I know it's bad it'll make sense later)

_I'm sitting in the cold dark room  
All alone without you  
Oh oh oh  
I close my eyes and count to ten  
Then I do it over again  
I just need someone to come to my rescue_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me_

_I think about all the things  
That usually make me happy  
The birds singing, the winds blowing  
But I just can't seem to smile  
I close my eyes think for a while  
But nothing comes to me  
_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
__I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me__  
_

_I'm looking through the bars in this room  
I'm feeling so confused  
What. Did. I. Do.  
Go ahead walk past and laugh  
I know I'm not the first, not the last  
But I'm not giving into you_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
__I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me  
__oh  
Somewhere I can be me  
Cause I ain't no prisoner  
Somewhere I can be me  
So set me free_

I sing. I stop as I hear a lot of people clapping. I look around to see I attracted a crowd. I quickly get up bright red with embarrassment. I make my way through the past despite them asking for more. I get to Roxy. She's smiling at me. The crowd disappears. A man appears behind her. "Roxy!" I scream as I push her out the way before he grabs her. Before I can use my magic I see her get knocked out by him. "Oh don't worry sweetheart you're coming with me as well." He says and hits me hard with something. I feel my eyes close against my will and someone throwing me over their shoulder. I'm sorry Roxy. I failed you.

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Tecna it's happened again!" I tell her as all the others are sitting with me. "What?" She asks me. "Another kidnapping in Zenith." I reply. "They really have it bad there." Stella says. "I hope those two girls will be okay." I tell them. "I doubt you know they always find the bodies." Aisha sighs. "One of them is our age and the other is a year younger." Musa sighs as we watch the news. Two girls. Flora and Roxy kidnapped from Zenith. "You girls excited to start Alfea?" Tecna suddenly asks changing the subject. "Yeah." I say nodding at the same time as the other girls but I can't stop thinking about the two girls kidnapped. I know we can't do anything. I should just be grateful that me and my friends got accepted into Alfea and I have wonderful parents on Domino.

**(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in a cold dark room which for a reason was familiar. I look across at Roxy who's shivering in the corner. "Flora!" She cries. "It's okay Roxy." I assure her. I look around at the window. "Roxy I'm going to put a spell on you to make you invisible and when you say 'See me' The spell will wear off you need to get help and then go." I tell her. She nods. "But I'm coming back how will I get out?" She asks. "I'll boost you out the window and if you come back come back through that window." I explain. She nods. I put the spell on her and boost her through. She gets out just in time before the guy comes back. "Where's the other girl?" He asks. "You won't find her!" I growl smirking. He pulls me to my feet and throws me against the wall. He then continuously kicks and hits me. "Petal storm!" I say. He gives a frustrated groan stumbling backwards before putting things around my wrists. They stop me from using magic. He kicks me again and I feel blood covering me. I'm sorry Roxy. The spell is going to wear off now. twenty minutes I hear someone slip through the window and close it and lock it. It's high up so I had to boost her to get out. "Flora!" Roxy cries quietly. "Roxy I'm fine but keep it down he can't know our names." I whisper. She nods. "I'm sorry the spell wore off he stopped me from using my magic and I'm too weak anyway." I explain. She hugs me. "It's fine." She assures me. "You... two meet my friends." The guy comes back surprised to see Roxy but he motions to a group of six guys. "They'll be watching what I do until it's there turn in two weeks." He explains. We've already been here for a week according to Roxy. We were out for a long time. And I lost track of time while he was hurting me. Roxy was actually gone for two days! The guy comes in and over to Roxy while i lay weakly on the floor. "Your turn no one tries to escape." He chuckles. No! I've let her down once I can't let her down again. He slaps her. I jump to my feet and push him off her. He knocks me off easily and kicks me but I get back to my feet for Roxy. I loose it. I start glowing green. The things around my wrists break to everyone's surprise. I growl at him as the green light goes everywhere, vines rising from the ground. He falls down so do the other guys but the vines wrap around him. I fall to the floor weak. The guys run in and free him as his friends. He kicks and punches me as his friends go back and watch before he leaves. Roxy comes over to me crying. They're still watching but the other guy is gone. "It's okay I'm fine." I assure her. She still cries as I weakly manage to sit up leaning against the wall. I now what will calm her.

_I'm sitting in the cold dark room  
All alone without you  
Oh oh oh  
I close my eyes and count to ten  
Then I do it over again  
I just need someone to come to my rescue_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me_

_I think about all the things  
That usually make me happy  
The birds singing, the winds blowing  
But I just can't seem to smile  
I close my eyes think for a while  
But nothing comes to me  
_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
__I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me__  
_

_I'm looking through the bars in this room  
I'm feeling so confused  
What. Did. I. Do.  
Go ahead walk past and laugh  
I know I'm not the first, not the last  
But I'm not giving into you_

_I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
__I'm not a prisoner  
So set me free  
I need some room to move  
Some room to breathe  
Somewhere I can be me  
__oh  
Somewhere I can be me  
Cause I ain't no prisoner  
Somewhere I can be me  
So set me free_

I sing gently to her. I look across at the six guys. They leave. I look down at her. "Kind of like the situation we're in now." She tell me but she's stopped crying. I smile weakly at her. "He thinks I'm dead." I whisper. "What?" She asks. "I've been here before that's why I rarely spoke to you when we first met and this is where I wrote this song." I explain. "I promise we'll escape." I add. She smiles. "Anyway I got help." She smiles sadly. I smile. "Sleep now." I tell her softly. She nods ad lays down next to me and sleeps. I think for a moment. He never put things back on my wrists so I can still use magic! I sit there for hours. If I sleep he might hurt her! I stay up all night and the same for the next week. He comes back and I make sure he hurts Roxy as little as possible. He made her bathe in pigs blood but yet I still have more blood over me but it's my own! We haven't eaten or drank and I haven't slept.  
He enters. "What's your name?" He asks me. "What's yours?" I ask back. "Tell me or she'll get hurt for it." He threatens. I look at the six guys behind him trying to avoid his gaze. I stand up. "I'm Flora." I tell him. He stares at me. "Remember me?" I ask him. "What do you mean?2 He asks. I kick him. I magic up a guitar and start singing.

(another song I wrote)

_ Oh father  
__Oh father  
__Please stop for the love of your daughter  
__Oh father  
__Oh father  
__Please stop for your daughter_

_When I was younger I could always hear the family war  
I know you were there  
Always wanting more  
I didn't think it would go this far  
oh oh_

_Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for the love of your daughter  
Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for your daughter_

_Your greedy ways your selfish mind  
I always used to care  
But now I can't bring myself  
To even look twice  
At you  
Oh oh_

_Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for the love of your daughter  
Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for your daughter_

_Your heart is empty  
But heavy in your chest  
I already know  
Your are merciless  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't bring myself to go_

_Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for the love of your daughter  
Oh father  
Oh father  
Please stop for your daughter_

_Am I even your child  
Any more  
Cause you treat me like  
I'm not  
It's been years since we last talked  
But I don't regret it  
As you haven't changed  
Oh  
Why won't you change_

_Oh father  
Oh father  
Why do you like making me go  
Oh father  
Oh father  
Now you're on your own_

_Oh father_  
_ Oh father_  
_ Please stop for the love of a daughter_  
_ Oh father_  
_ Oh father_  
_ Please stop for your daughter_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ For your daughter_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ Please stop father_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ For the love of your daughter_

I sing before looking up at him. My Father but I defiantly don't love him. "Remember me, Princess Flora of Linphea." I tell him. He glares at me. "You should be dead!" He growls. "Yet I'm not." I answer. He hits me before storming out. Roxy looks at me confused s I was singing about my father. "He's my father and I hate him." I cry. She hugs me. "What he's done isn't your fault." She comforts me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Flora's POV)**

It's been another week. I lay on the floor unable to move. He comes in gain and starts screaming and shouting at me. I flinch. Roxy stands in front of me and doesn't even flinch. "Both of you you're going out go to the bars." He orders. "I can't." I manage to say weakly. "Then you'll be the first to die." He laughs. Roxy helps me up against my will. We go to the bars and the guys knock our heads against them knocking us out. I wake up in a car. My hands our tied behind my back and cloth is around my mouth. I'm sitting on someone probably one of the guys. I look to see Roxy in the same situation sitting on one of them while the other four are sitting near plus the other guy. I keep trying to talk but it just comes out as muffled sound. "Take that off her." The guy orders. Whoever I'm on takes of the cloth around my mouth. "Stop breathing down my neck." I snap at him. He laughs. "Get used to it." He chuckles. I kick him and the other guy hard and get to my feet. We're in a caravan so it's fine. I jump over my hands which are tied behind my back. I'm still weak but I promised Roxy we'd get out. I break the rope with my magic. A guy grabs me before I can do anything and I'm put back on the same guy. "Get off." I tell him before the cloth is put around my mouth and my hands are tied. The car stops and me and Roxy are carried by the guys off and taken into the forest. "He wants us to kill you but you need to run, he can't see you because of the spot we chose we're undercover Specialists from Red Fountain and we've been after him for a while now go." The one carrying Roxy says. "Here we'll see you again soon." The one who was carrying me says. They take the cloth off and untie our hands. They put us down and I fall to the floor. Roxy helps me up and we run through the forest as fast as we can. I see a descent size house not too far away. By now I'm carrying an unconscious Roxy. I run and knock on the door weakly.

**(Bloom's POV)**

There's a weak knock on the door just as I'm about to go to bed. I open it to see a girl drenched in blood standing with another younger looking girl drenched in blood. "Please help her." She begs me weakly. "Girls!" I yell at the top of my lungs. All of them come apart from Musa and Stella. They then follow, well Musa does dragging Stella. "Here let us help you both." I offer. Aisha carefully takes the girl from her arms and Musa slowly goes to get the other girl. She jumps back. "I-I'm f-f-fine..." She starts before collapsing. She's lucky Musa catches her. Musa picks her up and we both lay them down. "Don't they look familiar?" Stella asks. Tecna gasps. "There the girls that were kidnapped." Tecna says. We're stare in shock. One of the girls starts waking up. Her eyes open. She has dark eyes and her hair is drenched in blood so you can't tell what colour it is. "hi." I say softly. She jumps. "It's okay your safe now." Musa assures her. "I'm Stella, that's Musa, that's Aisha, that's Bloom and that's Tecna." Stella says introducing all of us. "I'm Roxy and that's Flora." Roxy tells us. "here." Stella says clicking her fingers. Roxy appears in some turquoise pyjamas with pink paw prints on. Flora appears in some pink and green stripy pyjamas. "Here we'll show you to a room you can stay in." Tecna says. "Do you mind if I stay with Flora I don't sleep well alone?" Roxy asks. "That's fine." I assure her. Tecna leads her to her room and Aisha carries Flora in. They're still drenched in blood and I just hope it's not theirs.

**(Roxy's POV)**

"Thanks." I thanks them. "No problem." Aisha assures me. I climb into bed next to Flora and fall asleep.

I wake up early in the morning and Flora still hasn't woken. I sit up to realize it's late morning. I sit up over Flora and suddenly her eyes open. "Roxy?" She asks. "We're at those girls house." I explain. "Let's get all this stuff out you're hair." She tells me gently. I smile and nod. I help her to the bathroom. She picks everything out my head and then carefully washes all the pigs blood out of my hair revealing my pink hair with blonde tips. I help her get all her blood out of her hair. She waits outside as I take a bath and then she has a bath. I use my magic to get dresses and so does she. She's wearing a pastel green and pastel pink dress. I'm wearing my normal pink crop with a dark blue paw print on and a long sleeve turquoise underneath. I also have dark blue jeans and pink boots.

**(Flora's POV)**

I have to support myself on the wall whenever I move. I feel so weak but I feel better now me and Roxy are cleaned up but I still have some cuts and bruises so does Roxy but not any where near as many as me. We get back from the bathroom to see the six guys that had been there and another guy. I nearly fall but Roxy catches me. "Roxy I need to get outside." I tell her. She nods and helps me out. The guys weren't to happy but I regain my power faster with sunlight and plants. Roxy helps me sit down in front of a tree. "You should probably go and see what they want." I tell her. She nods hesitantly before leaving. I sit there. I know I'm glowing slightly green but it happens because of me recharging my power and all the nature. I feel a presence and I look up to see the guy who I'd been sitting on. "I didn't appreciate you breathing down my neck." I tell him turning back. He looks surprised but says nothing. He gets down on his knees. "I'm Helia." He tells me. "Flora." I reply. He nods. "Flora what happened?" He asks me gently. "I don't want to talk about it." I say through gritted teeth turning away as silent tears make there way back home. I feel something. It feels like my sister Miele is.. in danger. "Shush." I tell him looking up. I close my eyes and when I open them they're glowing green. I stop after a while. "Miele!" I shout as I get to my feet and run through the forest as fast as I can. "Andy get Brandon and Sky it might be important!" I hear Helia yell to the guy who was carrying Roxy. That must be Andy! I stop seeing my father and Miele. He creates a dark orb and throws it at her. "Miele!" I scream pushing her out the way. I just miss it myself. "This is a enchanted tree it's hollow and it will protect you my Blossom I'll let you out when it's safe." I whisper to my little sister as a huge hollow tree forms around her. I fall to the ground weak and tired. Even more then I was before but I have to fight! "Petal storm." I say attacking him. It hits him. "Giant vines!" I say as giant vines trap him. I collapse. The enchanted tree goes back into the ground as I'm too weak to keep it going. "Flora!" Miele cries kneeling next to me. "I'll be okay my blossom you've made me proud." I assure her. She cries even more. I know the guys are still fighting him. I hear him growl before nothing. "Miele what's happening?" I ask her unable to move and barely able to keep my eyes open. "He's unconscious they have him." She cries. I run my hand down the side of her face gently and weakly. "You'll be okay and so will I." I assure her. I see a brown haired boy with brown eyes kneel down next to me and Miele. "Hey you need to come with me to a safe place." He says to Miele gently. "No." She replies. I try to get up by pushing up with my hands but every time I fall back down straight away. "Flora you need to stay there for now." He tells me. "Brandon I'll help her." I hear Helia say. I try to get up again and before I fall I feel an arm around my waist and I know it's Helia. "Miele." I say gently helping her up. "You need to go with Brandon, I'll be fine I'll come and see you soon." I whisper to her. She nods sadly and goes off with him. Helia helps me to my feet but as soon as I'm up I fall. Before I hit the ground I feel him pick me up. The last thign I see is a blonde guy dealing with my father. That must be Sky. My eyes close.

**(Helia's POV)**

I carry her carefully in my arms. I lean her against the tree she was against before she left. It's not long before her eyes open. She smiles weakly. "Where is Miele?" She asks me. "Andy can you get Miele?" I shout. He nods and brings Miele out. "Flora!" She says hugging Flora. "Lets get you home." Flora laughs. She opens and portal and they both go through. Flora then returns alone stumbling out. I catch her. The portal closes. I help her back. The other guys come out each with a girl. Sky is with Bloom, Nabu is with Aisha, Brandon is with Stella, Riven and Musa, Andy is with Roxy and Timmy is with Tecna. The guys introduce themselves to Flora and Sky being a show off introduces himself as 'Prince Sky of Eraklyon'. "Prince huh?" Stella asks. He nods. "In that case we should introduce ourselves properly" Musa laughs. "Princess Stella of Solaria." Stella says. "Princess Bloom or Domino." Bloom introduces herself. "Princess Aisha of Andros" Aisha grins. "Princess Roxy of the Earth fairies." Roxy introduces herself. "Princess Flora of Linphea." Flora says surprisingly sadly. Roxy sits next to Flora. "I'm the fairy of-" Tecna starts. "Let me guess, technology, music, sun and moon, dragon fire and water." Flora guesses their power pointing to each of them in turn. They nod. "I'm the fairy of animals and Flora is the fairy of nature." Roxy tells us. "If you don't ask me minding what were you doing when he found you both?"I ask them. "I'd got Flora to sing." Roxy laughs. Flora blushes bright red which is really adorable and I can't stop myself from thinking it. "Give us a song." Musa says. Flora shakes her head. "Oh come on." Nabu says. She shakes her head again. She gets up but Riven stands in her way. She manages to get past him. We follow her secretly she starts playing guitar and is about to sing when Riven ruins it! "So you're going to sing as soon as we're gone?" Riven asks. "Riven!" We all snap at the same time apart from him and Flora. Flora pulls her legs to her chest and covers her ears. She starts glowing green and a green shield appears around her that we can't see through. Roxy steps forward. "Flora?" She asks gently touching the forcefield. "Ow!" She says quickly jumping back. The shield breaks and Flora gasps realizing what she just did. "flora I'm fine really." Roxy tries to assure her. She runs through the forest. We all glare at Riven ad I run after Flora. I make it just in time to get through a portal she opens. I hear the soft sound of a guitar being played.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

I play the guitar and sing.

(Warrior- Demi Lovato)

_This is a story that I have never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_'Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

I hear clapping. I turn to see Helia staring at me. He's leaning on a tree smiling. "What?" I ask him. I get to my feet but I'm overcome by a sudden dizziness. "Come on let me take you to my house you need to rest." He says as he picks me up before I fall. "You live on Linphea?" I ask him weakly. "Yeah." He replies as he walks. We arrive at a descent size house slightly smaller then the size of the girl's house. He opens the door and carefully takes me in. I see a woman with pale skin dark eyes and long blue hair. I can see where he got his skin and hair from. Helia gently lays me down on the sofa before going and talking to his mother. A young boy walks out with another young girl. The boy has dark black hair and slightly tan skin with blue eyes, the girl has short blue hair, blue eyes and tan skin. The look like toddlers. They stop in front of me. They looks confused. I laugh. I sit up slowly and look at them. "Who are you?" The boy asks. "I'm Flora." I reply. "What are your names?" I ask them. "I'm Floss and this is my twin brother Ukko." The girl says. I smile at them. "So you both come from Linphea?" I ask. They nod. I pick them both up and sit them next to me. "Want to see a trick?" I ask. They both nod. "Petal shower." I say as petals rain down on us. "What the-?" I hear a voice. "OH sorry." I apologize taking back all the petals in my hand and they disappear. I turn to face a boy slightly younger, two years I'd guess, younger then Helia. He has long hair but it's black, blue eyes and pale skin. "Who are you?" He asks. "Flora." I say. "We're going to play upstairs Dolar." Floss tells him. "And I take it you're Dolar?" I ask. He nods. "No offence but why are you here?" He asks. "Helia." I answer surprising him. "Are you coming with us?" Ukko asks. I kneel down next to him. "Maybe later." I say smiling. They run off. Helia walks in. "I see you've met everyone." Helia laughs. "Apart from your father work I assume?" I ask. "Is she your girlfriend?" Dolar asks him. We both turn bright red. "No." He says. "But you want her to be?" Dolar pushes. "Shut up!" Helia says embarrassed causing me to blush and giggle. I suddenly get a feeling. My eyes glow green before I run out. "Miele!" I tell Helia. He runs after me knowing last time I was right. "Help!" I hear Ukko scream from above us. I look up to see the twins hanging on to the windowsill for dear life. "Flora enchantix!" I yell as I transform. I fly up grabbing them and putting them down on the ground before I'm hit by dark magic in my back. I fall to the ground. "Flora!" Helia says helping me up. I look to see three witches. I've heard of them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy. I've fought them before. The Trix! I fly up to face them. I glare at them. They've done enough to me already throughout my life and they don't need to do any more! I wish they could just leave me alone!  
I get ready to fight. "Before you fight us you need to make a choice." Darcy laughs. I look up at them not loosing my focus. "Fight us or save your darling sister Miele!" Icy laughs. I look behind them to see Miele crying tied up. They have her raised as high as us. "Miele!" I scream. I fly and grab her as they drop her. She falls into the lake. I dive under after her and I can still hear everything above the lake. "Flora!" I hear Helia yell. "Dolar get ready." Helia says to his brother obviously angry. I fly up with Miele in my arms. "It'll take more then that to end me!" I yell flying back to where I was. I carefully put Miele on the ground. Now I'm angry! Very angry. I glow bright green. "Giant vines!" I say trapping them. "Petal storm!" I say throwing petals at them. "Lilac vortex." I say and they get knocked. "Be careful what you do and say Trix." I tell them. "We'll get you for this flower fairy!" Icy screams at me before they leave. "Miele are you okay?" I ask her. She nods. "Lets get you home." I say. I teleport us their. Heli, Dolar, Ukko and Floss decide to come as well. "Whoa I thought you said you were taking her home?" Dolar asks. "I am!" I laugh. "I'm princess Flora of Linphea and this is my younger sister Princess Miele of Linphea." I explain. Helia, Miele and I laugh at their shocked faces.  
My mother, Queen Rose of Linphea, comes running out. "Miele my dear I was so worried." She cries hugging Miele. I sigh and step back. "Mum Flora's here!" Miele laughs happily. My mother looks at me briefly before turning back to Miele. "Let's get you cleaned up honestly your sister can't look after you." My mother says taking Miele inside. I sigh. I create a small wooden butterfly in my hand painted green and blow. It transforms into a beautiful green butterfly and flies up to Miele. When she touches it it bursts into petals. I create a portal to take us back. Me and my mother have never been very close since I refused.

**(Helia's POV)**

I go through the portal with Flora, Ukko, Dolar and Floss. When we get back Flora closes the portal. We start walking in when she collapses. I kneel down next to her and pick her up. "Is she okay?" Floss asks. "Yeah." I reply. "Are you sure?" Dolar asks me. "Yeah she's also one of the girls from the mission she never rested properly she's just exhausted." I explain. Floss and Ukko don't know about the mission but Dolar does. Floss and Ukko go running in to play. "Maybe mum could help heal her." Dolar suggests. "Good idea." I agree carrying her inside. "Mum!" Dolar calls. She enters. "What is it?" She asks us nicely. "Can you heal her?" I ask her. She nods and places a hand on Flora's forehead. A pink glow runs over Flora before she returns to normal. "You know Queen Rose don't you?" I ask. She nods. "Why?" She asks me suspiciously. "When we went with Flora to take her little sister Miele back home to the castle her mother, Queen Rose was sort of cold towards her." I explain. My mother nods. "I'll speak to her we're good friends." She assures me before leaving. I carry Flora upstairs to my room. She's shivering. I lay her in my bed before returning downstairs to see my brother staring at me smirking. "Where's Flora?" He asks grinning. I turn away my face red. "My room." I reply. He laughs. Younger brothers! He's younger then me by two years but can be really annoying. I go upstairs to check on Flora. I hear him laughing but I ignore him. I get in to see her tossing and turning, she's muttering something and sweating a lot. "Flora are you okay?" I ask her waking her up. She sits up and breathes a sigh of relief. She's... crying? "What's wrong?" I ask her. She turns away crying even more. "Flora?" I ask turning her around again to face me. She buries her head in my chest and cries taking me by surprise. "It'll be okay." I whisper in her ear guessing she's afraid. She lifts her head up and dries her eyes. "Sorry." She apologizes. "It's fine." I assure her. She smiles. "You need to get some rest." I tell her. She nods and lays down. I watch her as she closes her eyes and her breathing becomes steady. "I love you Flora." I whisper. The last thing I'm expecting happens as Flora's soft voice gently replies "I love you too Helia." She sits up and stares at me. We're both bright red. I lean in and gently kiss her. She doesn't pull back. "I knew it!" I hear Dolar's voice causing us to pull away both of us blushing. "You should rest." I tell Flora getting up. She nods awkwardly and lays down while I go after my brother. We go downstairs. "Sometimes I hate you." I tell him causing him to laugh even more. I call Roxy as we had all exchanged numbers earlier including Flora. "Hi Helia where's Flora?" Roxy asks straight away as her image appears. In the back ground I can see all the others making out. I laugh. "Looks like their having fun!" I say really loudly so they all hear. They all pull away everyone of them blushing especially the girls. "Roxy we're on Linphea, my brother will pick you up from the house and maybe it's not best to bring you know who." I tell her. Everyone shoots Riven a glare before waving goodbye. I hang up. I throw Dolar the keys to the ship. I give him the area. "You're seriously letting me use it?" He asks considering I've never let him in it before. "Yes and damage it and your paying and explain to Uncle Saladin." I reply. He puts his hands up before getting in the ship. I sigh before running upstairs to Flora who is no longer in my bed. She's standing by the window having surprisingly made my bed. "What you doing?" I ask her as I come up behind her. She jumps causing me to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Flora's POV)**

I jump at the sound of his voice. I hear him laugh. I roll my eyes at him before going back to sit on his bed and he sits down next to me. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" I ask him. He nods and I blush. "If you don't mind me asking why are you and your mum so distance?" Helia asks me. I sigh and look up at him. "Well as you know I'm the-" I start but I'm interrupted by the door opening. "Flora!" I hear Roxy says before she hugs me. I nearly fall off the bed. "Sorry about Riven he can be like that." Musa adds as Aisha literally pulls Roxy off me. "Did we interrupt something?" Bloom asks. "No, I need to go talk to my brother anyway." Helia assures them leaving. We close the door. "So are we going to get to hear one of your songs?" Stella asks. They all stare at me hopeful. "No." I reply. They all sigh. "But we could all preform it for a concert at Alfea, I know Headmistress Faragonda and I'm sure Musa can help out with the music." I suggest. They all cheer and nod in agreement. "Wait how do you know ?" Tecna asks me. "My mother knew her and I've met her before once I'll just call her." I tell them as I dial the number. "Hello Flora." greets me. I smile. "I was wondering if me and a few friends could do a concert at Alfea to celebrate the new school year?" I ask her nicely. "That's fine I'll invite Saladin from red fountain." She assures me before hanging up. "Musa start the music lessons." I say grinning. "Sorry girls but I have to go, you know I'm not going to Alfea this year anyway." Roxy says. "Bye." We all say hugging her goodbye as Bloom creates a portal for her and she leaves. Musa teaches everyone how to play, Aisha on the drums, Tecna on the piano, Stella, Bloom and her on guitar but when she gets to me I take a step back. "I can't preform." I tell them. They all stop. "Why not?" Tecna asks. "I-I can't face a crowd." I explain. "You have stage fright!" Musa laughs. "Anyway shouldn't we do this somewhere that isn't Helia's house?" I ask. We all laugh. I scribble down a note before we go through a portal back to their house which is now my new home.

We get to the house and get all the instruments ready to use for practise. "First Flora can sing the song we'll be doing." Musa tells them. They all wait for me and I freeze. I think for a moment before taking a deep breathe. "Well since I caught you all kissing the guys we'll sing this." I tell them as they blush bright red.

(Love you like a Love song- Selena Gomez)

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are, and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

I sing. Musa had joined in near the end doing back up singing. The girls clap and cheer. I turn away bright red. "You and Musa have to sing!" Stella cries. I shake my head turning red with embarrassment. "Wait we could do that thing where you sing behind a curtain so no one can see you." Aisha suggests. I sigh and nod. "Fine." I agree. They cheer happily but I have a bad feeling about this, like they're up to something.

**(Aisha's POV)**

Flora has to preform with us and the others agree! Musa is defiantly happy to have someone else who sings in the group. But we all also agree it's not right for Flora not to get the credit! We're going to make sure she gets the credit. Lets just say we have a little surprise for her at the concert. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

**(Flora's POV)**

I remember the last time I was convinced to preform in front of people, kind of forced actually, I nearly passed out and I ended up in the bathroom vomiting. This time it'll be better though right? I mean No one will be able to see me they'll have no idea that it's really me! "Hey I've been thinking we're a group now right?" Musa says. We all nod. "Then we need a group name!" She finishes. "Yes it would be logical, just make it easier for everyone to remember us by!" Tecna agrees. "What about the fairy five!" Stella says. We laugh. "What about Winx." Bloom suggests. "I like it." I agree. "Me too." The others agree. "What does Winx mean though?" Aisha asks. "Nothing just Winx." Bloom laughs. "Now it'll be epic!" Stella shouts jumping on the sofa. "What will?" Musa asks. "The Winx against the Trix!" Stella replies causing us all to burst out in laughter. "Oh Stella like that'd ever happen!" Aisha laughs. She starts laughing with us as she sits on the sofa. "Pillow fight!" Musa yells as we all grab a pillow fighting each other. By the end of it we're all on the floor laughing with pillows scattered around the room. "That was epic." Bloom laughs. We all nod in agreement. I suddenly sit up. "Girls we only have tomorrow to prepare before the concert." I suddenly say. They all freeze. "It'll be fine." Tecna assures me. I nod. "You girls fancy eating out tonight?" Aisha asks. We nod and all go. Aisha and Musa drive in two separate cars as they're the only two who can drive. They can drive cars on Earth as well as here. We arrive at a restaurant. "I'm starving." I say as we sit down. "When was the last time you ate?" Stella asks me. "The day Roxy and I got kidnapped and now I'm starting to feel it." I answer and they freeze. It's not long before we get our food which is lucky because by then I'm leaning on the wall feeling faint. I eat slowly but by the time I'm done I feel much better. We pay and leave but the food there was absolutely amazing! We get back to the house and I go to my new room while the others go to bed. "You should really decorate in here." Stella tells me causing me to jump. "What about this?" she asks. The bed turns green as the walls a bright gold with star patterns on. "That's more you Stella." I laugh knowing her favourite colour is green. "This." I tell her. The walls change to a pale pink as the bed changes to a green leaf shape with green covers, a fluffy green carpet and a green desk with a green and pink chair. Then their were all types of plants and flowers, magical and non-magical. The door turns a green as well. "Not too bad." Stella says smiling. I laugh. My favourite colour is pink. "Goodnight Stella." I say as she leaves my room closing the door behind her. I change into my pyjamas and crawl into my new bed. I feel right at home. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up early in the morning. I walk into the kitchen to see smoke everywhere. I start uncontrollably coughing. I hold my hand up and take in the smoke and possibly fire. I see Stella. She smiles and laugh and so do I. "I tried to cook." She explains just causing me to laugh even more. "I'll cook." I tell her. I cook eggs and toast as well as pouring out glasses of orange juice. I also make some brownies to surprise them later. The others come in. "Something smells good!" I hear Aisha say. I laugh. "I cooked." I say sliding them each a plate and tidying up. I secretly hide the brownies in the fridge as I eat. Stella is the first one to get up, then me then all the others. Who would have thought Stella was an early bird! Well she is the Princess of Solaria. The whole kingdom is basically about sun! So I take it the time it's up then which is about 6am is the time she wakes up. I wake up half an hour later and the girls usually wake up at seven earliest. The girls help me clean up all the plates before we get straight into rehearsing. "Can we stop it's lunchtime?" Stella asks. We all laugh. You'd never think she eats so much. I go into the kitchen. I make some pizza, I learnt from when I visited Earth. I serve it up and again the girls help me clean up. I warm up the brownies and then serve them up with glasses of milk. I share the brownies out equally. "These are amazing Flora." Tecna tells me as we all eat the brownies. "How did you learn to cook so well?" Bloom asks me. "I've always liked cooking it just comes naturally." I answer as we clean up before getting back to rehearsal. "We sound great if I do say so myself." Musa laughs. "Lets try with you singing Flora." Aisha says as they start playing again. I take a deep breathe.

(Love you like a Love song- Selena Gomez)

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play-_

I sing but we stop as there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Stella says. I quickly run and sit on the sofa as do the others and we start talking like we weren't doing anything. "Brandon!" We hear Stella squeal. Oh no! The other guys walk in. The girls walk over to them and each give 'their guy' a kiss. "Are they all dating now?" I ask Helia. "Basically." He replies. "How about a walk through the forest?" He asks me. I giggle and nod. We start walking through the forest away from the house until we stop and sit down. He reads me some poems her wrote and I keep blushing as it keep saying my name. "Flora will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me. I blush like mad and kiss him. "Yes." I whisper in Helia's ear as we pull apart. He kisses my forehead and then we turn back to look at the forest. "You excited to join Alfea?" He asks me. I nod. "But nervous as well." I add. He laughs. "Don't be you're already friends with the girls." He assures me. "The Winx." I correct him. "What?" He asks completely confused. "It's our group name." I explain as we both laugh. "There you two are!" Aisha says as her a Nabu approach. "The others are coming." Nabu adds. "We're here Tecna says as the rest of them arrive. "The guys have offered to take us all to dinner." Musa says. "Everyone order the most expensive things." Stella jokes. "What no we can't afford that." Brandon complains. "Yeah you'll have to pay if you do that." Riven adds. "It's rude to make a girl pay." Bloom teases and Sky's jaw drops. "Technically she's right." Timmy informs us and we all start laughing. "I'll cook it's easier." I say. The girls cheer but the guys look slightly concerned. They've never had my cooking before, I guess I'll surprise them. All of us walk in front of the guys and Aisha, and I walk closer to the boys and we can hear their conversation. "I think we should eat at the restaurant it's probably much better." I hear Riven says. Aisha starts to turn around but I stop her. "I've got it." I whisper. "You can't just let him say that." She whispers back. "Petal storm." I say as A storm of petals swirls around Riven making everyone stop and stare at him. "Do you want to say that again?" I ask him. The guys laugh and so do we. I take back the petals and he glares at me. "You should watch your mouth." Aisha says as we continue walking. She high fives me. We get back and I go straight to the kitchen. What to make there are just so many choices!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
(Flora's POV)**

Looking through the fridge I pull several things out. "Right." I mutter. I make some home made bread quickly and soup from my own recipe, vegetarian soup. As that's cooking I make a cake big enough to serve us all. The soup and bread is done, I put the cake in and take the bread and soup out. I put a timer on and serve the food. As they start eating I start making the icing for the cake when Musa comes in. "Aren't you eating?" She asks me looking at my food which is untouched. "I'm sorry about Riven earlier." She apologizes. "It's fine." I assure her washing my hands. I grab my food and sit with the others. The girls help me clean up and as soon as they're gone the timer goes off. I take the cake out and put it in the fridge while I finish making the icing, an old trick I learnt so it can cool off easily. I can hear the conversation in the other room though. "Take back what you said before?" I hear Nabu ask. I laugh to myself as I hear no reply then laughter. I finish making the icing. I take the cake out the fridge and I can tell it's cooled down. I spread the white icing over the cake and carefully decorate it with different colour swirls and patterns. I smile with myself before taking it in to the others. I hold it behind my back. "The food was amazing!" Brandon tells me. "So none of you want desert?" I ask smirking. Stella's eyes light up causing us all to laugh. "What were you planning?" Timmy and Tecna ask at the same time and everyone goes silent but still smiling. Timmy and Tecna are so cute together! I place the cake down in front of them with plates for each of them. "Will this do?" I ask. "You're the best Flora!" Bloom squeals causing us all to laugh again. I sit next to Helia as we all have a piece. Once the cake is finished, Sky and Bloom go to clean up. "So we heard about the concert you girls are having at alfea." Helia says. "Who's preforming?" Brandon asks us. We giggle. "Us!" Musa replies. "Are you singing?" Timmy asks her. "Backup for Flora actually." She replies. "Musa!" I groan in a whisper. "They weren't suppose to know it was her." Aisha adds as Sky and Bloom walk back in obviously having heard the conversation. I tip my head back and silently groan to myself. "How's she going to do that she can't even sing in front of us?" Riven asks. "Riven!" Everyone but me and him say. I sigh. Well at the end of the day he's right. I take deep breathe and use my magic to create a few more music sheets... or loads more. "What are these?" Musa asks me as I hand her them. "The music for tomorrow." I reply laughing weakly. She stares at me in shock before sighing. She laughs. We have our work cut out for us! All of those are new but we can do it I know it!

"Why don't you preform a song for us?" Sky asks. "That's for tomorrow!" Bloom laughs. "Yeah we're not spoiling it." Stella adds giggling. "Flora could sing something though." Tecna suggests. I stare at Tecna. "Go on Flora." Riven says staring me dead in the eyes, he's making it worse for me on purpose! I smile to myself. He asked for it. "Fine." I agree surprising everyone.

(Freak the freak out- Victoria Justice)

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing_  
_Open up the door, easy less, easy more_  
_When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?_  
_Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go_

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said_  
_Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_  
_I try to talk to you but you never even knew_  
_So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?_  
_(Hear me, can you hear me...?)_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it, i'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Patience running thin, running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?_  
_Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?_  
_Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?_

_And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it i'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_  
_Easy come, easy go_  
_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_I scream your name but you never listen_  
_No, you never listen but you never listen_

I sing. I look up at them. They're staring at me but they're all smiling... apart from Riven obviously he'll never smile! Well that's unless he's with Musa."That was great Flora." Nabu tells me. "Thanks." I thank him turning away red with embarrassment. "You'll be fine tomorrow." Bloom assures me. "Yeah even if you did preform on stage." Tecna adds. "Huh?" Timmy asks. I giggle a little. "Stage fright." Stella explains. "That explains it people with stage fright are never good." Riven says. Everyone freezes and I've never seen them look that mad especially Musa. I get to my feet and walk out. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen." I say calmly. As soon as I'm gone I hear the arguing and I can't stop the tears, I don't know why. Riven is like that he'll say things that aren't true I can't let that get to me but yet it is. I feel something. My eyes glow green as I stumble a bit smashing a few plates. "What's happening?" Nabu asks as I feel them all looking at me. I return back to normal and get to my feet. I cut my hand but it's not bleeding that much so there's nothing to worry about! "You okay?" Helia asks me. I nod before running out. "Flora magic Winx Enchantix." I say as I transform and the others do as well. "Where are we going?" Aisha asks me as we fly over the forests. I don't answer but I just keep going until I see them. I fly down to be level with them. "Icy this ends now." I say firmly. The Trix but where is she. That's when I see her but she's not alone. "Let them go!" Bloom yells. I look up at the three children. Miele, Ukko and Floss. The Trix really know how to get to me! "cage of sorrow!" They say. I manage to avoid the attacks but when I look to check on the others they didn't. "You want us to let them go?" Stormy asks. "Sure thing." She adds as she lets Floss and Ukko fall. I hear the guys running. I fly down trying desperately to save them. I grab their hands and then grab them placing them safely down on the ground. "Oh yay more fun!" Icy says smirking as she looks from the guys to me. fly up to be level with them. They still have Miele. "Let my sister go." I tell them. "Fine." Darcy agrees as she lets her drop. She screams as she falls! "Miele!" I scream as I fly towards her. "Oh you won't be helping her!" Icy laughs. I don't know what it is they put around me but it's made of pure darkness so I have no sunlight and I can't survive. I start falling. No Miele! I have to save her! "Enough!" I scream as I break the darkness. This has gone to far! My energy breaks whatever the girls were trapped in and creates a forcefield around Miele landing her safely on the ground. "Nature bolt!" I say but by the time it gets to them they've already disappeared. I sigh in frustration but I still feel a falling sensation.

I transform back against my will. The wind causes my hair to blow into my face as I come nearer to the ground. "FLORA!" All the girls scream as they fly towards me but I know they won't make it in time to save me. At least Ukko, Floss and Miele are safe, that's all that matters. I feel myself land but not on the ground like I was expecting in, someone's arms instead. I manage to look to see who it is and I'm not surprised to see Helia. He's on his wind rider with his helmet on. I can't help but smile. He lands us safely on the ground and the others get on their wind riders. The girls change back to normal and get on the back of their boyfriend's wind rider. Helia carefully puts me on behind him and slides a helmet on me. "You okay?" He asks me quietly. I nod and smile weakly. The guys all take us back. "It's late." Sky says. "I'm exhausted." Musa tells us and we laugh. "We should be getting back." Brandon says as we get off the wind riders giving the helmets we used to the guys."No don't go!" Aisha says with a grin. The guys laugh. "What do you expect us to do?" Nabu asks. Stella grins. Oh no! "SLEEPOVER!" She squeals. We burst out laughing and then so do the guys. "Come on!" Stella squeals dragging Brandon to her room. "Riven don't you have something to say to Flora?" Musa asks Riven as she pushes him towards me implying he needs to apologize. "I'm sorry no one ever told you the truth before." Riven apologizes. I turn away wiping the few tears forming in my eyes away before turning back to face them. "Riven!" Tecna says. "Tecna it's fine anyway I need to go." I tell them. "Helia can you take me to Red Fountain?" I ask him in a whisper so only me and him can hear. He nods and we get on his wind rider and like that we're gone.

"If you don't mind me asking why do we need to come here?" Helia asks me as he stops his wind rider outside his school. I sigh before answering. "I need answers." I reply. He still looks confused. "And here's where I'll get them." I add as we walk in. I can't help but let my hand slip into his. I'm so nervous and I know he can tell. He steps in front of me just before we enter red Fountain. "Flora you need to tell me what's wrong and what you're doing." Helia says as he stops me in my tracks. I sigh. "I told you." I answer. "How are you going to get answers?" He asks me. "I can get them from my Father before he leaves." I reply. Helia hugs me tightly. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks letting go of me and grabbing my shaking hands. I nod slowly staring him in the eyes. He smiles warmly at me and we walk in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Musa's POV)**

I don't know how long she's been gone for but we've been arguing for the whole time she has been gone for with Helia. This argument is currently between me, Riven, Tecna and Timmy. "Why did you have to say that you idiot?" I yell at Riven again. "Because you would be a much better singer." He replies. I blush. He's so romatic. I kiss him lightly. "Musa seriously Flora and Helia have been gone for two hours!" Tecna shouts. She never looses her temper! Especially not with me I'm one of her closest friends! "What is going on down here?" Bloom asks. Bloom, Sky, Nabu, Aisha, Brandon and Stella appear at the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing." Riven answers firmly. "Nothing?" Nabu asks. "You've been yelling for two hours!" Brandon says. "You think that's nothing?" Stella asks us irritated. "Well it is." I reply. "No it's not." Tecna says. Timmy explains the whole story. "They've been gone for two hours so far." Timmy concludes. "How is that nothing?" Aisha yells at me and Riven. "Specialists lets go they might need our help." Sky says. All the guys including Riven follow him to the door but the door opens first. Helia walks in with Flora in front of him.

Flora's face is pale and tear stained and Helia looks mad!

**(Aisha's POV)**

"Flora what happened?" Bloom asks. "If this is about what I said to you then you're really over reacting." Riven snaps. "Riven!" Stella says pushing him. Everyone apart from Musa and Riven glares at Riven. Flora simply gets up and leaves. "Helia where did you go?" Timmy asks him. He sighs. "Red Fountain." He answers. I run to Flora's room. I don't bother knocking I just run straight in. I close the door gently behind me. Flora is laying on her bed in tears. "Flora what happened at Red Fountain?" I ask her. "I-I went and I t-talked to my fa-father." She says between tears. I hug her tightly and she stops crying. "Thanks Aisha." She thanks me. I smile. "What are friends for?" I ask smiling. "Hey Aisha do you think I could do a solo performance tomorrow for one song?" She suddenly asks me. Trust me that surprised me a lot. She has stage fright but maybe she's getting over it! "Sure." I answer. "Sorry was I interrupting?" Helia asks as he enters the room. "Not at all." I reply as I leave the room. I walk straight over to Riven. I push him roughly. "You're a real idiot!" I growl. "Aisha calm down we need to find out what's wrong with Flora first." Bloom tell me. "I already know." I say surprising everyone. "What happened?" Nabu asks me. "She went and spoke to her father and I can tell things ere rough and Riven just had to go and make things worse." I say. "Hey, he didn't know." Musa says in his defence. "Well it was pretty obvious she was upset!" Tecna points out standing up. Soon all of us were yelling and fighting and the guys had to calm us down.

**(Flora's POV)**

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Helia asks as he stands in the doorway. "Not at all." Aisha assures him as she leaves. Helia gently closes the door. He sits next to me. "You okay?" He asks me. I nod wiping away the last few tears. He kisses my forehead. "That was bad in there." He says. "That's an understatement." I reply sighing. He wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles and gently plays with my hair. I hear shouting. "Helia is that because of me?" I ask slightly upset. "No." He assures me. "We should calm them though." I say. He nods and we go to the living room. The guys are holding the girls keeping them from arguing. "How rough could it really have been?" I hear Riven ask. Everyone falls silent seeing me and Helia appear. He said that at the wrong time. Helia looks mad. "Calm don." I whisper to Helia. "Giant vines!" I say as huge vines wrap around Riven. The guys let go of the girls and everyone stares in shock. "Flora stop it your over reacting!" Musa shouts. "You want to know how rough it was?" I ask them all. "Flora you don't have to." Bloom says. "No I do." I reply. I pull my hair off my face and roll my sleeves up. There are cuts all up my arms and a huge cut down my face. They all gasp. "What happened?" Stella asks.

-Flashback-

"Why did you do it?" I ask my father as I sit down opposite him. He glares at me. We're the only two in here. There are people monitoring everything though. "Because I wanted to." He replies shrugging. I glare at him. "How many people have you done it too?" I ask him. He laughs. "I've lost count, you know thye don't always find the bodies." He laughs. "Your a monster." I say. "Your only just figuring that out? Your my daughter after all so doesn't that mean you are a monster as well?" he asks. I freeze. He's right. That means we're a like. "I'm nothing like you." I tell him firmly. "And I never will." I add. He growls. I feel something hit my face. It wasn't his hand. I look to see him holding his chair. Doesn't he ever give it a rest? He kicks me again. "Giant vines." I see wrapping him in vines. I get hit by a dark orb he'd already made. The doors open. Specialists come and take him away while Helia and another Specialist come over to me. Helia picks me up. Helia carries me to what I assume is his room at the school as the guys are with the girls still. He lays me on his bed.

"I can heal you." He tells me. I shake my head. "No if I show the others this I won't ave to tell them." I reply. He places a gentle hand on my forehead. Gold magic comes from him and heals me, well stops the pain anyway. "You have magic?" I ask confused. "Yeah I get it from my uncle, Saladin, who runs the school but I don't usually use it or tell anyone about it." Helia explains. I smile and hug him. I feel tears run down my face thinking about what happened with my father. "Flora you okay?" He asks me. I nod. Suddenly a short man with long hair like Helia's apart from it's grey walks in. He has a staff with a dragons head on. "Ah, you must be Flora." He says. I nod. "I'm Saladin and I see you've met my nephew." Saladin says. I blush a little and Helia laughs taking my hand in his. "She's my girlfriend actually Uncle." Helia says awkwardly. Saladin looks at me. "How come you haven't healed her?" He asks Helia. "She didn't want me to." Helia explains. "I'll leave you two to it, and Helia you can at least help her get cleaned up." Saladin says leaving the room. I laugh a little and so does Helia. "Your uncle is nice." I tell him. "Stay." He says firmly. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with some tissues, a funny coloured liquid and a glass of water. He puts the liquid on the tissue and dabs it on my cuts. I flinch a bit. "Sorry." He apologizes. Once it's done he hands me the glass of water. "Drink it." He says gently as he kisses my forehead and goes to put everything away. I drink it and we spend about an hour there before we leave. We go into the forest and just sit there. That's when I break. I start crying so much. Helia ends up picking me up and just holding me and comforting me as I cry into his chest. We're there for an hour as well before leaving.

-End of Flashback-

"My Father." I reply simply. "You okay Flora?" Tecna asks me placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile drying my eyes before the tears came out a nod. "I'm fine." I assure them rolling my sleeves down again. "Well I'm off to bed." I say realising Riven and speed walking to my room to avoid further questions. "You shouldn't have said anything." I hear Sky tell Riven and then all of them going to bed. The guys following the girls. Helia carefully creeps in closing the door gently behind him. He sits down next to me and picks me up. "Helia what are you doing?" I ask. He ignores me and carries me into the bathroom next to my room. Luckily the other had already had showers and are in their rooms probably asleep or talking to the guys. He locks the bathroom door. "Helia?" I ask as he places me on top of the toilet seat. He kisses me softly. "My flower I need to heal yo." He whispers. I shake my head. "Flora, my flower, I know that those cuts up your arms weren't from your father." He whispers. Tears run down my face which he wipes away. "Please let me." Helia begs kissing my forehead. I sigh and nod. "Okay you can." I say giving in. He places one hand over the cut down my face. I flinch. "Sorry." He apologizes as he heals it. There's no trace of it every being there! He takes both my wrists in each of his hands. I flinch but don't say anything, luckily he didn't see though. He heals them and then sighs with relief. "Have a shower." He says. "I'll use another bathroom." He adds. I nod. I wait for him to leave before locking the door and taking a nice warm shower. I get changed into a pastel pink short nightdress with pastel green edges and straps.

I walk back in to my room to see Helia with pyjama bottoms on and a random T-shirt. I look out the window only to see Icy. "Helia watch out." I tell him pulling him out the way. Something is different about him. He pulls his hand back and pushes me against the wall. "I'd stay but that spell to freeze his heart has worked wonders, have fun!" Icy laughs. I'd go after he but I have more important things to worry about now. Getting Helia back to normal for one. I run out my room and straight to Bloom's. Helia runs after me. I bang my fists on the door finding it locked. "Flora what is it?" Bloom asks opening the door. "Vine shield!" I say shielding us from the gold magic from Helia. "What's happening?" Sky asks hearing the sounds and seeing me use magic. By now tears are pouring down my face. "Icy froze Helia's heart he has no clue what he's doing." I cry. "So she's forcing him to attack us." Bloom adds. I pull down the vines and run to the others. "Oh Flora we were going to wait until-" Aisha starts as she opens the door but is interrupted by me explaining. "Piff please get Helia asleep!" Aisha calls. A pixie comes out from behind her! It's a baby! Pixie? When did that happen? I assume it's name is Piff. Piff uses magic to make Helia sleep. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him. I just stare. I feel tears filling my eyes. "Flora it'll be fine." I hear Timmy assure me. "Here I can help him." Nabu says trying his magic. "This is powerful, I'm sorry Flora I don't know how to melt it fire won't work either so Bloom don't even try." Nabu says as he sighs. I feel a tear run down my face followed by another and another and another. They fall on to Helia. He starts glowing slightly around the area his heart is. It's a pale green. His eyes open. "Please tell me didn't do that?" He asks groaning slightly. I hug him tightly and the others grin. "Wait I really acted like a monster?" he asks. "It was Icy she put a spell on you." Brandon explains. Helia looks at me. I try to hide it but I fail. "Yeah but I don't know if I hurt any of you." Helia replies. "You didn't though." Musa points out. It's good for her to be back to herself, for now at least until Riven says something. "What about what I've done to Flora?" He asks wiping away some of the blood running down my forehead. He goes into my room and grabs his stuff returning back with it all packed in a bag. Is he leaving? "Helia?" I ask weakly as tears run down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia walks downstairs with his stuff and we all follow him. He goes towards the door. "Helia." I say as I cry. I grab his wrist and he turns around to face me. "Helia don't go." I beg him. He takes a deep breathe. "We'll leave you two alone." Bloom says. They all leave closing the door to the living room behind them. "Flora I didn't want to do this but I hurt you that's why..." He starts. I stare at him and shake my head. "I'm breaking up with you." He tells me. I freeze. No! He can't mean it. Not after everything that's happened! He can't just leave me alone! Especially like this. "You're joking right?" I ask him as I begin crying even more. "I've never been more serious." He replies. His eyes are sad but I know he means it. "Goodbye Flora." He says before walking out of the door. I fall to the ground crying. "Flora!" Aisha says getting down next to me and hugging me. "Bloom shouldn't you heal her?" Sky asks. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." Bloom says. She sits in front of me and reaches a hand out to heal me but I get up. "No, I'm not letting you heal me." I say firmly before running to my room in tears. Riven grabs me stopping me. "Flora aren't you over reacting?" He asks. "RIVEN!" Stella snaps. I can't be bothered to deal with him right know. I kick him hard in his sensitive area. Everyone gasps and I run to me room slamming the door behind me. I lock my door. I look down at my hands. They're pale and shaking. Yeah I know I'm insecure but I can't help it. My hands start glowing a dark grey. No not again! This can be really annoying sometimes. I get it from my mm. As you suspect she doesn't know I have it and neither does my dad or anyone else for a matter of fact because I never use it. Miele, my little sister has it as well I just know it but she hasn't discovered it yet, she's too young. "Flora are you okay?" I hear Nabu ask from the other side of the door. "Flora?" Aisha asks gently. "Aisha?" I asks. "Yeah Flora?" Aisha asks. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I whisper but I know she can hear me. "Flora?" Nabu asks. I hear footsteps running and I assume it's Aisha. Then I hear everyone come over apart from two people who I assume are Riven and Musa. "Flora please don't do anything stupid!" Tecna begs. "I'm sorry." I repeat quietly. I pull out a small blade and I start to do again what I have done before. Cutting. I just cut my wrists, cut my thighs, everything. "What do we do?" I hear Brandon asks. "We obviously need to get in." Timmy points out. "Flora you know what I did and I think your the only one who does and defiantly the only one who understands so please just let me in." I hear Stella say. I hear the others talking confused. I sigh. I know what she's been through. I quickly unlock my door, pull Stella in and lock it again before anyone had the chance of doing anything.

Luckily I'd stopped glowing as I started cutting. Stella hugs me tightly. "Flora you're bleeding a lot you might-" Stella starts but is interrupted by me stumbling and having to support myself on the wall. "I-I'm fine." I assure her. Stella takes a mirror out. "Flora look at yourself you're not even close to fine." Stella says helping me to my bed. She sits me down. There's a pale, tear stained face staring at me from the mirror. Blood running down one side and her eyes dull. Her hair fell messily as well. I turn away from the mirror. "Flora you know I was like this but you need to stop, I did and I regret ever doing it and I stopped because you helped me now it's my turn to return the favour." Stella says. "I didn't recognise you, you look so different and happy." I tell her. She sighs. "I didn't recognise you until now." Stella admits.

-Flashback-

As soon as I walk through the doors of the old abandoned house I come to everyday, I hear crying. Who would be here right now? I follow the sound. It's defiantly a girl. I come here for alone time and I have a feeling I won't be getting any today. I arrive at a room to see a girl my age with slightly tanned skin, not like mine though, bright blonde hair and golden eyes. "I'm Flora are you okay?" I ask her. She smiles sadly at me. Blood drips from her wrists. I'm Stella, I'm sorry I though I was alone." She apologizes looking away. I sit next to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask her softly. "My parents are divorced but whenever they see each other they just don't stop arguing and I can barely talk to either of them when I stay with one of them I don't even recognise them any more." Stella explains. I hug her. "Well this isn't going to help you'll regret it one day." I tell her. She sighs. "You're right but it's a bit too late now." Stella says upset. "Not at all drink this." I say handing her a potion I made. It heals her instantly, all her scars and cuts disappearing. "Flora your the best." Stella squeals hugging me.

-End of Flashback-

"Since then I never even thought of doing it again." Stella tells me. "Have you told Brandon or the others about it?" I ask her. Stella instantly shakes her head. "You know what I'm going to tell Brandon now." Stella says getting up. "Will you be okay?" She asks me. "Yeah but just don't tell the others because of what Icy did Helia broke up with me and left." I tell her sighing as a single tear runs down my cheek. She hugs me tightly before leaving the room. Again I close and lock the door straight after she's gone. I open my window wide. "Flora close your window I have super sonic hearing remember." Musa says as the window collides with the wall. I sigh. She wasn't saying it in an annoyed way more of a worried way. I sit on the edge of the window with my legs dangling outside. Stella was saying that I might do something or something like that I interrupted her when I stumbled. I start to feel weak and dizzy. I fall forwards and my eyes begin to close. Pass out. That's what she was going to say. I might pass out from blood loss. But now I am.

**(Helia's POV)**

I watch her as she sits on the edge of the window. That's when she falls. I'm not that far away so I use my magic to catch her and bring her down in my arms. I look at her a sigh. Oh Flora. What have you done? I carry her into the forest where I'd temporarily set up a tent. I hurt her so I couldn't stay with her. That's why I broke up with her, I didn't want to though. I have a tent so I could keep an eye on her tonight to make sure she's okay but she obviously isn't. I crawl inside my tent with her and lay her down in my sleeping bag. Luckily I have a spare. I close the tent. There's blood covering her wrists and blood dripping from her thighs. I know she won't let me heal her and I can't even if I wanted to. I had to heal myself after Icy froze my heart and I left just to be sure and I used the last of my magic stopping Flora from falling. I clean her cuts then carefully wrap both of her thighs and wrists in bandage. I look at the time. It's 9pm. That took me an hour to do. She starts moving in the sleeping bag. She seems to be having a nightmare. I stroke her hair gently. "Calm down my flower." I whisper softly in her ear. Her eyes open and she stares at me in shock before hugging me tightly. "Helia!" She cries. "God Flora I'm so so sorry I should never have done that and left you, I love you! I just couldn't believe I hurt you and now I've hurt you even more." I say pulling her off me and looking her in the eyes sadly. She kisses me. I kiss back. "Do you forgive me?" I ask her. "Of course, does this mean we're together again. I pull her closer to me. "Of course." I whisper in her ear. She crawls out of the sleeping bag and onto me burying her head in my chest as she closes her eyes. "What about Alfea tomorrow?" I ask her. She smiles at me. "Red Fountain are going to the concert so you can take me if that's okay and could you text the girls telling them where I am and to bring my stuff." She says smiling at me and giving me the puppy dogs eyes. I kiss her gently and pull out my phone.

Flora safe with me, I'm taking her to Alfea tomorrow can you bring her stuff please.

I send it to Bloom. "Sorted." I assure her. She smiles and kisses me causing me to smile even more. I pick her up and put her in my original sleeping bag. I get the spare one and get in myself. "Goodnight Flora." I say. I hear her crawl out and blow out the small candle which is our source of light. I hear my sleeping bag being unzipped and I feel Flora's smaller body next to me. She zips the sleeping bag up again and buries her head in my chest. "Are you okay my flower?" I ask her softly. "Sorry it's just after that I-" She starts. I feel her shaking as tears land on me. "It's okay my flower you don't have to explain it's fine." I whisper gently in her ear. She snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arms protectively around her. Her steady breathing on my chest as she sleeps soon sends me off to sleep as well.

I wake up in the same position with Flora still asleep. I check the time. We might be late! "Flora my flower wake up we need to go." I say. Flora's eyes open. "Oh yeah Alfea today." She says sleepily. "Flora come here and let me heal you." I tell her. She sighs as we both get out of the sleeping bag. I pull her down so she's sitting on me and she blushes adorably. I place a hand on her head and instantly she completely healed, not just the wound on her head but where she'd been cutting as well. We pack everything up before I got my wind rider and used my magic to send everything back. Me and Flora put our helmets on. I get on and she gets on behind me wrapping her arms around me. We ride to Alfea.

When we get there the others straight away run over to us. We're instantly flooded with. "Helia you're back!" "Flora you're okay." "We missed you two." etc. "Miss. Faragonda is going to introduce us soon then we need to preform." Musa says. The others start walking towards the stage and me and Flora follow behind. "You okay?"I ask her noticing how nervous she looks. "Yeah just really nervous." She replies. I wrap an arm around her. "You'll be fine." I assure her. "Hey Miss. Faragonda is speaking now." Bloom says and straight away both mine and Flora's attention went to Miss. Faragonda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Flora's POV)**

I stand behind the curtain with the microphone in my hand. My hands were sweaty. "Flora you ready?" Musa asks I nod. She smiles at me. "You'll be fine." She assures me going back the other side of the curtain. At least I can't be seen. "We're the Winx and as you know we're preforming this concert." Musa says laughing a little. They start playing. I take a deep breathe and start singing.

(I want you to know- Selena Gomez)

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me run the same course_

_I'm slippin down a chain reaction_  
_And here I go here I go here I go go_  
_And once again I'm yours in fractions_  
_It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low_

_Honey it's raining tonight_  
_But storms always have an eye have an eye_  
_Tell me you're covered tonight_  
_Or tell me lies tell me lies lies_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You-_

I freeze and drop the microphone as the curtain had just been taken down. The girls continue playing until they realise I stopped. I see Roxy holding the sheet. I slowly back away and off the stage. I run inside the building. I can't believe it! They planned on doing that to me! "We'll be back shortly." I hear Musa announce.

I run through the huge building down to the attic surprisingly. I start glowing slightly grey. I run out. There is something down there. I wipe the tears off. They know I can't stand facing live crowds yet they do that! As I get back up I stop glowing. "Flora." Bloom says as she reaches me. "How could you do that?" I ask her. "Come we on't do it again I promise." She says. "And how am I suppose to trust that?" I ask her. She sighs knowing she's lost my trust completely. "Flora please come." Aisha begs appearing and then the others do. "Fine." I give in. We get out and I don't even get on the stage I stand behind it. "Where is she?" One girl asks. "She'll be singing from a secret location." Tecna laughs. They start playing.

(I want you to know- Selena Gomez)

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me run the same course_

I take a deep breath as I walk on stage and continue to sing. The crowd gasp and the girls and guys look shocked.

_I'm slippin down a chain reaction_  
_And here I go here I go here I go go_  
_And once again I'm yours in fractions_  
_It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low_

_Honey it's raining tonight_  
_But storms always have an eye have an eye_  
_Tell me you're covered tonight_  
_Or tell me lies tell me lies lies_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me we're the same force_  
_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me run the same course_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_

_I'm better under your reflection_  
_But did you know did you know did you know know?_  
_That's anybody else that's met ya_  
_It's all the same all the same all the same glow_

_Honey it's raining tonight_  
_But storms always have an eye have an eye_  
_Tell me you're covered tonight_  
_Or tell me lies tell me lies lies_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me we're the same force_  
_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all yours_  
_You and me run the same course_

_You and me run the same course_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
_You and me bleed the same light_  
_I want you to know that I'm all_ yours  
_You and me run the same course_

I breathe a sigh of relief knowing the first one was over. Everyone cheers. I smile at the girls. I feel something strange. I freeze as I see my mother walking in the school. "Flora is something wrong?" Stella asks quietly. "My mother is here." I say through gritted teeth. "Change of plans we're doing this song first" I say sing my magic to change their music. They nod.

(Warrior- Demi Lovato)

_This is a story that I have never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I will never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_'Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

I sing the whole time looking directly at my mother and I know she noticed. She sighs. She's never treated me like she loves me so that's how she's hurt me. And that's hurt me badly. I run off the stage feeling unbearable pain in my head. I drop to the floor clutching my head. I drop the microphone making an unbearable noise. Helia runs behind the stage next to me. "Why did you drop the microphone idiot?" Riven asks. "It's not that, her head is burning." Helia says feeling my head. My eyes glow green. I can sense her. She's in trouble.

I go back to normal but the pain in my head is still there. I go on the stage trying to ignore the pain. "Flora are you okay?" Bloom asks. "No there's trouble." I reply. "Winx Enchantix!" We all say transforming. "What's happening?" The girls and teachers ask each other. "Stay here." I tell the girls.. They nod. I fly forwards. "Nature reveal them." I say. I stay there using all my power. The wind howls as all the trees get blown as well as everyone else but the only thing that happens to me is my hair gets blown around. Suddenly the four of them appear. "Flora we'll deal with the Trix you help her." Bloom says. I nod. I was planning on helping her anyway. She's my sister. "You'll have to be quick then Flora!" Icy laughs as the throw her down. "Miele!" I shout flying as fast as I can towards her. I grab her in my arms and take her to the ground. "Here Miele." I say weakly giving her a small weak smile. "Flora!" Miele cries. I turn to see ice travelling towards us from Icy. "Vine defence." I say making a shield. As soon as the ice hits it breaks but the ice did as well luckily. I get knocked on the floor. Nabu puts a shield around everyone while Helia helps the other guys. It's not long before the Trix finally decide to leave. "Flora." Miele cries. "I'm fine Miele." I assure her but I can't convince myself yet alone her. Helia kneels down next to me. I try to sit up but he ends up having to help me. "Flora the concert is going to have to wait." He tells me. I take a sharp breathe and nod. "Let me just explain to Miele." I tell him quietly. He nods and we both sit on the floor with Miele. "Miele it's not safe here go home with mother." I tell her. "But I'm a fairy." Miele complains. Me and Helia laugh. "Yes and you'll grow up to be a strong and brave fairy but your time hasn't come yet." I tell her gently. I see the girls coming. "Aisha can you take my sister Miele to my mother?" I ask. Aisha nods and takes Miele's hand leading her away. Helia helps me up. "Is she okay?" Bloom asks. "I'm fine." I lie. The pain in my head has got worse. Despite Helia supporting me I still nearly fall. My eyelids grow heavy as I nearly pass out. "Whoa I've got you." Helia says picking me up. I'm too weak and probably too ill to struggle or even speak. "Headmistress Faragonda-" Tecna starts. "Take her to the infirmary." I hear Miss. Faragonda tell them. Helia carries me there. I feel my breathing speed up as Helia carries me. We get there and he lays me down. The nurse examines me carefully. She sighs.

By now I can barely stay awake. I see the nurse and the others talking. The other guys walk in followed by the pixies. They all then come over to me except the nurse who went back to work. "Flora you had a panic attack but you continued while having one somehow." Timmy explains. "It could be a panic disorder if they continue." Brandon adds. I sigh. "I could of told all of you about them myself. "What do you men?" Digit, Tecna's bonded pixie asks. "I've been having them for years." I answer. They stare at me. "You never said anything though." Sky and Nabu say at the same time making me laugh. "Because I barely knew you." I reply. "But what about recently?" Riven asks obnoxiously. "Riven stop being so horrible towards us Flora especially, after some of the stuff you've done to her lately." Aisha snaps at him. "Because I know you, I know how horrible you treat me and I know if I was ever to tell you something you'd just use it make my life worse then it already is and that I can never trust you and I'd rather die then trust you." I answer. "Flora don't talk to him like that what has he done to you?" Musa asks me obviously angry. From the silence after I told Riven that everyone excluding me, Musa and Riven start listing the many things he's done. "Musa what hasn't he done?" I ask her. She looks surprised. "I think it's best you and Riven just leave me alone." I tell her before turning my back to them. They're going to make me even more depressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Flora's POV)**

After saying that everyone goes silent."No I still need to-" Musa starts but is cut off by Bloom. "Musa it's better just to leave it, she's obviously not well." Bloom says motioning to me. I roll my eyes. "We're staying." Riven says firmly. I swing my feet off the bed. "Whoa Flora what are you doing?" Helia asks me but I don't reply. "Then I will." I tell Riven. I jump off the bed ducking to get through the gab between Brandon and Nabu. I run out of the infirmary and to where my room is with the other girls. I run to my room and with my magic I change myself back into normal clothes. I didn't notice that one of them changed me into my pyjamas, probably Helia. I dig through my stuff until I find a book that helps me control some of the powers I have. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I drop the book, it's gets knocked underneath my bed. "Helia put me down." I beg. Helia puts me down and just stares at me. "Get into bed you're exhausted." he tells me. I shake my head. "Helia I understood when you explained why you had to leave and I have to leave because I'm making things hard for everyone." I explain. Helia hugs me and I feel him... crying? He pulls away having stopped crying quickly and places a hand on each of my shoulders. He looks me dead in the eyes. He supports me as I start to fall a bit but I quickly stand back up. "Flora, my flower, you are ill, you're not thinking straight and you need help but you have to let us help you. I love you and that's why I can't let you leave." Helia tells me. He hugs me and I hug him back as tears silently run down my face. He picks me up carefully and lays me in bed. He gets the book from under my bed. "You dropped your book." Helia says kissing me lightly as he wrapped the covers around me and changes me into my pyjamas with his magic. "Rest now my flower." Helia whispers softly in my ear. He gets up to leave but I stop him. "Is something wrong Flora?" He asks me with concern. I sigh and nod. He sits down next to me. "I feel bad for how I acted towards Musa." I tell him. "My flower I've told you you're unwell and she'll understand they're actually outside your room." Helia assures me but I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face. Helia lays down next to me wrapping his arms around me and I just let him. I quietly cry into his chest as he comforts me, stroking my hair gently and pulling me closer to him as he kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear until I'm peacefully asleep.

I run as fast as I can breathing heavily. I fall down again to see him towering above me. He's back! He grab my wrists harshly yanking me to my feet. I scream out in pain and fear. "Shut it!" He growls in my ear.

I wake up sitting up in bed breathing heavily and sweating. Bloom sighs in relief. It must be around midnight. "Thank God Flora you were tossing and turning and then you screamed." Bloom explains. I get to my feet and walk out onto the balcony and sit on the fencing around it. I start breathing quickly as my heart races and I grip the small wall under me. Bloom runs out and she gets back into bed while Aisha its next to me. Aisha sits next to me. "You okay Flo?" She asks me. I nod wiping away a few tears. I need to tell her. I close the door to the balcony. "Aisha you need to know." I say quietly sighing. "What do I need to know?" She ask me confused. "Aisha I cut." I tell her quietly wiping away a few tears. She stares in shock before hugging me. "Flora why?" She asks. I sigh. "I need to tell someone, me and my mother never got along especially after my Father left and became you know what, my mother tried to force me into marriage but I refused and I told him that in front of everyone, he'd been abusing me, he swore revenge and that somehow he'll make me marry him and I had a nightmare about him and I hink he's coming back." I explain. "Flo you should have said something." Aisha says hugging me. I let go of the wall forgetting where I am as I cry. "Ahh." I say as I fall backwards just managing to grab onto the wall with my hands. "Here!" Aisha say grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Aisha I can't cope especially with Riven I'm leaving." I tell her quietly. "I'm coming with you he was so insulting to all of us especially me and you since we're close friends of Musa's and Tecna dosen't seem to get effected by hi words." Aisha explains. I nod and write down a note.

_Dear Winx,_

_By now you probably know Aisha and I have left, for good. I can't cope any more and neither can Aisha you know with Riven and everything and something has happened/is going to happen with something horrible to do with my past. As you know I'm very insecure but you don't know how much I think only one of you does other then Aisha. Please explain to the guys especially Nabu and Helia. This isn't goodbye we'll see you again someday. I can't tell you where we're going we just need some time._

_-Flora_

I write. "This okay?" I ask her handing Aisha the note. She nods. I place it carefully nex to Bloom's bed and sneak back over to Aisha. "How about Earth they won't think, Bloom used to live there before she discovered her true past and that she's a fairy." Aisha suggests. "Perfect!" I giggle. I remember Bloom telling us about it and I've went there before I actually have my own cottage there. "I have a small cottage." I add. She smile. Aisha creates a portal and we walk through to be greeted by a new atmosphere. It' night here as well. Me and Aisha use our magic to change into daytime clothes. As we walk Aisha's pulled down a dark ally. She screams out without thinking. I run after the sound. "Aisha!" I shout as I see her on the floor with a familiar guy in front of her with three other guys. The familiar one goes to hit her. "Ace leave her alone." I growl hitting him with my magic. "Flora!" He says his eyes widening. I grab Aisha and run. "Who is he?" Aisha asks me as we run. "The guy I was suppose to marry!" I reply as tears pour down my face. We run into the forest and arrive at my cottage which is in the middle of it. We walk in to be greeted by different plants, not like a greenhouse though.

I show Aisha her room which she decorates. I make sure the door is locked before walking carefully into her room. We've both already changed back into our pyjamas. Tear run down both of our faces. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She wipes them away quickly. "I just miss the other especially Nabu but I really couldn't cope any more." Aisha confesses. "Same." I sigh. She hug me. "Why are you wearing a jacket?" She asks me. "Cold?" I lie. She sigh knowing what I'd done. Did I mention I'd been cutting before I walked into her room that's why I'm wearing a jacket to hide them. "You really need to stop doing that." Aisha tells me. I sigh. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?" he asks me. I nod as my body shakes slightly. Aisha helps me with the second bed and she switches off the light "Sorry to be a pain." I apologize. "No need to apologize you're pretty shaken up after that, so am I, I probably would of asked to stay in your room." Aisha confesses with a small laugh. We get into our beds and fall asleep quickly.

**(Bloom's POV)**

I wake up late in the morning to see a note by my bed. I pick it up and as I read it my eyes widen.

_Dear Winx,_

_By now you probably know Aisha and I have left, for good. I can't cope any more and neither can Aisha you know with Riven and everything and something has happened/is going to happen with something horrible to do with my past. As you know I'm very insecure but you don't know how much I think only one of you does other then Aisha. Please explain to the guys especially Nabu and Helia. This isn't goodbye we'll see you again someday. I can't tell you where we're going we just need some time._

_-Flora_

I read it again. I run out to see all the girls sitting on the sofas. Apart from Aisha and Flora and Musa who's probably with Riven. "Read this!" I tell them. Tecna and Stella read it and their eyes widen. "I'm calling the guys now." Tecna says as tears run down her face. Tecna never cries! We're all crying. Tecna calls Timmy and straight away he answers. "Tecna why are you crying?" He asks as he sees her. He looks confused. "Timmy jut come over right now with the other guys, not Riven though and if Musa is there he can stay." Tecna tells him before hanging up not bothering to wait for a reply. "Why no Musa?" Stella asks wiping away some of her tears. "They may have left not only because of Riven but because Musa, their supposedly friend think what he's doing is romantic and takes his side." I point out to Stella. There's a knock on our door. They got here quickly! All the guys apart from Riven come in and Musa isn't with them. Sky comes over to me and hugs me, Timmy hugs Tecna and Brandon hugs Stella, he's extremely worried about her for some reason. "You haven't you know?" Brandon asks her quietly. She shakes her head. "Where is Aisha?" Nabu asks. "And Flora?" Helia adds. We all start crying even more. We hand them the note. They read it and hand it to the other guys who read it. They tart to walk away. "Where are you going?" Timmy asks. "To find them." Nabu answers. "Good luck we have no idea where they are." Sky adds causing us all to cry even more. "We'll search every planet if we have to." Helia says. He and Nabu leave.

**(Helia's POV)**

We start with ringing the girls. Flora doesn't answer but surprisingly Aisha does! "Hey Aisha I'll pass you to Helia quickly." Nabu says after the two of them finishing talking. "Aisha are you and Flora okay?" I ask her. She nods. "I'm worried about her with her panic attacks and.. other stuff. "We're on Earth I can't tell you where because I don't really know we're somewhere in Guardenia and Flora told me about what she does I haven't told Nabu that's her choice but you can't tell the others where we are and we aren't coming back, at least not now we both need some time but I have to go." Aisha says quickly hanging up. "They're in Gaurdenia but we can't tell the others that's what Aisha said and we need to respect that." I tell Nabu giving him his phone back. "I know she told me." He says laughing slightly as he opens a portal to Gurdenia. We waste no time and go straight through to arrive in Gaurdenia park.

**(Flora's POV)**

"Ace let her go!" I say pulling his shoulder harshly. Aishs kicks him and he falls back letting go of her. "Call Helia and Nabu." I tell her as Ace harshly puhes me againt the wall. "But Flora-" She start. "Call them." I say a bit louder as he starts kicking me. She runs off to call them. Ace pulls me to my feet and I kick him weakly. "Vine shield." I say using my magic to create a wall of weak vines around me. "Flora your magic won't work well your too weak." He chuckles pulling don the vines making me worse. He kicks me and hits me more and then he goes for my shirt. I push him away with the little strength I have left. "Flora you won't beat me this time." He chuckles pushing me harshly against the wall. Tears pour down my face. My breathing speeds up and my heart pounds violently in my chest. My heard starts hurting. He places his lips on mine and I try desperately to push him away but I can't. More tears pour down my face as he goes for my shirt again and I try yet again to push him away but of course I fail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
(Helia's POV)**

"Helia Nabu!" Aisha shouts running towards us. Where's Flora? There's blood on her head. "Aisha are you okay?" Nabu asks her hugging her tightly. "Later Nabu Flora needs help he's got her!" She cries. We run following her. We come to a dark alleyway. There's a guy holding Flora against the wall kissing her and going for her shirt. She's crying trying to push him away but she's too weak. I slide on my glove and the wires wrap around him and I pull him close to me. "Touch my girlfriend again and you're dead." I snap harshly in his ear. I punch him before running to Flora who's fallen to the floor and is crying. She also seems to be having a slight panic attack. "Flora my flower." I say lifting her head up. She turns her head away still crying. "I'm sorry." She cries quietly. "I couldn't stop him I-" he starts but I cut her off by kissing her. "It's not your fault my flower, I love you." I whisper in her ear as I pick her up carefully in my arms. She buries her head in my chest a a mixture of her blood and her tears fall on me. We follow Aisha to a cottage. She unlocks the door and we go in. I sit Flora on the sofa and by now she's stopped crying. "Flora Nabu doesn't know but you need to tell Helia." Aisha says softly brushing her hand lightly over Flora's writs causing her to tense up. I sigh and sit down next to Flora I pick her up and put her on my knee causing her to giggle a little. Nabu copies me doing the same to Aisha. "You may as well Nabu as long as he doesn't say anything to the others." Flora says snuggling into my chest. I stroke her hair gently as I feel her breathing slow down as she calms down. I kiss her forehead. "What are you talking about?" He asks awkwardly. "Do you want to tell him?" I ask Flora softly. She nods and roll up her sleeves. "I-I cut." She stutters wiping away a few tears. I look at the new cuts. Some of them look like they were done today. I hold her wrists in between my hands and use my magic to heal her. I wrap my arm around her tightly and she cuddles closer to me. I smile. Aisha and Flora grab their heads. "The pixies!" Aisha mumbles. When they return back they stare at us. "Stay here we'll be back the pixies are in danger we won't be long." Aisha says and before we can answer they both go through a portal.

**(Aisha's POV)**

We arrive where the pixies are and gasp. "Petal storm." Flora says instantly wiping out the two monster. It was only Chatta and Piff. Something is wrong. "Piff." I say hugging my pixie. "Chatta I missed you." Flora says hugging her pixie. I catch sight of the others. "Flora the others are here." I whisper. "You can't just run away!" Riven yells. "Riven!" Everyone but Musa and him groan excluding me and Flora obviously. Flora takes a step behind me. "Guys I'm sorry but-" I start but I'm interrupted by Riven. "You two are just being idiots!" He tells us. Everyone but Musa glares at him. "Musa would never act so stupidly." He adds. I roll my eyes but before I can continue I'm interrupted by Flora surprisingly. "What are you doing here?" She yell at some guy walking past. He smirks. "Hello Flora." He says running over to hug her. "Don't touch me." She snaps. She kicks him. "What did I do?" He asks innocently. She laughs. "What do you think you did to my brother?" She asks walking off. "Flora I said I'm sorry." He apologizes. "That's not going to bring him back is it!" She shouts. Me, Chatta and Piff follower her and him. They go through a portal back and we do as well closing it before the others can follow.

We get back. Flora runs straight to Helia and hugs him. That guy came through the portal as well. "Who's he?" Nabu asks hugging me. "He was just leaving." Flora says using her magic to teleport him back probably. I notice she hugs him tighter. "I'm going to Linphea anyone else coming?" She ask. "We'll all come." I answer grabbing Piff and Nabu as Flora grabs Helia and Chatta then we leave.

**(Flora's POV)**

We arrive at Linphea in the graveyard. "Why are we here?" Helia asks. I wipe away my tears and he notices. He hugs me gently kissing my forehead. I lead the way and stop n front of one. I sit down in front of the tomb stone as tears fall. "This is why I was so mad at that guy he's responsible for my brothers death." I say as tears run down my face and I play with the grass. Chatta sits on my shoulder. "Flora cheer up." Chatta says flying in front of me. I look up and smile as I get to my feet. "Flora!" Miele squeals and runs over to me hugging me tightly. I hug her back. "Hey Miele!" Helia greets her causing me to laugh a little. "Who's this?" Chatta asks. Miele looks surprised as Aisha laughs. "I'm Flora's sister Miele." Miele introduces herself. "You have a sister?" Nabu asks causing me and Helia to laugh. "Flora today is..." Miele starts and I realise what day it is. The day my brother died. Well lets just say he didn't die of natural causes more because of people, that guy I was yelling at. I push my feelings aside and I smile and hug her again. "Do you want me to do it again?" I ask her quietly. She nods. I stand up using my magic. Roses grow around his tomb stone as bright flowers cover his grave. I sit down next to Miele. I hear footsteps. "If you're going to do what you usually do when she's upset you'll need this." I hear someone say. I turn to se my close friend Amber. She hands me my guitar and I hug her. "Amber, my boyfriend Helia, friend Aisha, my bonded pixie Chatta, Aisha's boyfriend Nabu and Aisha's pixie Piff, everyone this is Amber." I quickly introduce them before sitting down with Miele again and I start playing.

(City Lights- Bridgit Mendler)

_It's a long road_  
_And it gets winding_  
_Fog is real low_  
_And it's so blinding_  
_Oh, I'm trying to steer_  
_Trying to take the lead_  
_But I feel like_  
_The road is steering me_

_Getting so lost_  
_Like a castaway_  
_Feeling so cross_  
_Like a renegade_  
_And I'm trying to call out_  
_In the big city_  
_Just a small voice_  
_And no one's listening to me_

_Oh_  
_Tell me where to go_  
_Tell me that you know_  
_Just how bright I glow_

_Every time that you think you've lost your shine_  
_Just remember nothing's brighter_  
_You're the city lights_  
_Every time that you fade into the night_  
_Just remember you're the fire_  
_You're the city lights_  
_That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm blending in_  
_And I'm sticking out_  
_Like a sore thumb_  
_That they don't know about_  
_Wanna make peace_  
_Wanna just breathe_  
_Wanna be the light_  
_That makes them all believe_

_I'm the race car_  
_Not the spectator_  
_I'm the hero_  
_Not the narrator_  
_Hercules battling_  
_Conquering everything, yeah_

_Oh_  
_Tell me where to go_  
_Tell me that you know_  
_Just how bright I glow_

_Every time that you think you've lost your shine_  
_Just remember nothing's brighter (oh no)_  
_You're the city lights (you're the city lights)_  
_Every time that you fade into the night_  
_Just remember you're the fire_  
_You're the city lights_  
_That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh_

_Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights_  
_Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights_  
_Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights_  
_Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights_

_The city lights_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_The city lights_  
_Whoa, oh_

_Every time that you think you've lost your shine_  
_Just remember nothing's brighter_  
_You're the city lights (you're the city lights)_  
_Every time that you fade into the night_  
_Just remember you're the fire_  
_You're the city lights_  
_That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh_  
_Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh_

I sing and Amber had done the background singing while Aisha had started the clapping which the others had joined in. I suppose she got it from all the drumming. I smile as Miele laughs. "Are you going to sing the song you wrote for He-" Miele starts. I cover her mouth and laugh. "Which one, when we're-" Amber starts. "They don't know." I whisper in Amber's ear and straight away she stops, saying nothing. "Miele go ho-" I start to say but her eyes close as she falls on me. My eyes widen with horror as I pick her up in my arms. Tears run down my face as I run to the castle with everyone following me. We get there and I run straight in. "Mother!" I yell and she runs in. "What's happened to her?" I ask her. She sighs feeling her head. "The same as what happened to you Flora she has it." My mother tells me taking Miele from me. "You should go." My mother tells me coldly. I can't let her do this! Not now! "No she's my sister, why are you keeping me out of her life?" I ask her. "Because you're dangerous and they're after you, you're going to get her into danger, you don't only have you know what and you didn't think I knew, you also have the power of Linphea and that's something powerful but dangerous and darkness wants it." My mother explains walking away with Miele. I feel tears run down my face. I run out the palace until I just stop in the middle of the forest. "Flora I need to get back I'm sorry I have to go now I'll see you soon." Amber says. I nod wiping away my tears. The power of Linphea. I can't have it. An ancient power. Nature chooses it's guardian and gives it the power of Linphea which only one person can have at a time. One of the most powerful types of magic which will stay with you no matter what. This is why I have all forms of the gift. Amber leaves and I feel Helia pick me up. Chatta sits on me with Piff next to her. We go through a portal back to Earth, to my cottage.

Helia carries me upstairs to my room. He lays me on the bed and lays next to me. "What's the power of Linphea?" HE asks me. I explain what it is. An ancient magic so on one person, a fairy chosen by nature etc. I leave out the bit about the gift though. They can't know that.

**(Stella's POV)**

-1 week later-

It's been a week since Flora and Aisha left and we've heard nothing from Helia and Nabu. We're all super worried and the worst thing is Musa hasn't even noticed. Riven is still appearing 'romantic' in her eyes as he insults all of us constantly including Flora and Aisha even though they aren't here. Musa walks in. "Musa we need to talk to you about Aisha and Flora." Bloom says. "What about them? Why aren't they here now then?" Musa asks. Tears run down our faces. "Musa they've been gone for a week! They left because of how you and Riven were treating them." I tell her handing her the note. She reads it and her eyes widen. "They can't have been gone a week." She says. "Musa you've been so caught up in Riven you never noticed!" Tecna says getting up and walking away and I go with her. I have new cuts on my wrists. I need to talk to someone and as Flora isn't here I'm talking to Brandon. I pick up my phone and dial Brandon's number making sure my door is firmly shut. "Hey Stella you okay?" Brandon asks. I wipe away my tears. "Brandon I'm sorry." I apologize drying my eyes. "i couldn't any more with Flora and Aisha gone and Riven acting the way he is, I did it again, I cut." I tell he=im but my voice comes out barely above a whisper. "Don't do anything I'm coming over." He tells me firmly hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Flora's POV)**

It's been a week now and we've finally been convinced to come back. "Can we stay with the guys tonight and see the girls tomorrow?" Aisha asks. "Like a surprise." I add. Nabu and Helia sigh. Chatta sits on my wrist causing me to flinch. Helia sighs rolling up my sleeves to reveal new cuts. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Chatta asks me flying up in shock. Helia heals me before hugging me. "I did it Chatta." I whispers. "We'll try and get Riven to stay somewhere else tonight maybe with Musa." Helia tells us. He rings up the guys. "Helia we haven't heard from you in ages!" Timmy says as he answers. The other guys come over and me and Aisha stay out of the way with Piff and Chatta. "Is Riven with Musa?" Nabu asks seeing everyone there but Riven. "Yeah he's staying with her tonight." Brandon explains. "The girls are really down." Sky adds sighing. "We're coming over to Red Fountain with Aisha and Flora, we're staying there tonight then we're taking them to Alfea if that's okay, you can't tell the girls though it's a surprise." Helia explains. "Are they there?" Timmy asks. "Yeah." Nabu answers. "It's fine for you girls to stay and we won't tell the others." Sky assures us. There's a knock on the door. I run and open it and fear and horror floods through me. "W-w-what ar-are you d-doing here?" I stutter as Ace walks in and grabs me. He pushes me harshly and I fly into the other room onto the floor. "What's happening?" Brandon asks seeing me on the floor. Nabu puts the phone down so the guys can still see what's happening. "Flora?" Helia asks kneeling down next to me. Helia is hit by Ace's magic and so is Nabu. I get to my feet. "That was too far!" I growl as anger takes over. "What are you going to do about it?" He asks mockingly. "Flora don't." Aisha says. I start glowing green. It becomes brighter and brighter as power flows through me. "What's happening to her?" Sky asks seeing my like this. I focus all my power on Ace and when it hits him he falls down and disappears. "Where did he go?" Nabu asks. I sigh awkwardly. "The uhh Omega Dimension." I answer awkwardly. I feel tears run down my face. I run upstairs. Chatta follows me. I hear Aisha and Helia follow me as Nabu says goodbye to the guys. "Flora don't." Chatta says taking my blade off me after I've made the first cut. "Chatta!" I groan. Aisha enters my room. She sits me down on my bed and sits next to me. "I miss the girl Flo and it upsets me that you're doing this to yourself." She tells me. We're both crying by now. I hear Helia and Nabu enter. "Let's get going." Nabu says opening a portal to Red Fountain. He places Piff carefully on Aisha as he picks her up bridal style and Helia does the same to me with Chatta sitting on my stomach having dropped the blade. I feel blood running down my head from when I was pushed and I start to get light headed as we go through the portal.

"Are you all okay?" Brandon asks. Nabu lays Aisha down on his bed and Helia lays me down on mine. I feel my eyes start closing as I groan quietly in pain feeling blood trickle down my face. "Oh God Flora why didn't you say anything?" Helia asks placing a gentle hand on my forehead and healing me. Once it's done I sit up. "Thanks." I thank him quietly resting my head on his shoulder. "What happened to you guys, Helia and Nabu?" Sky asks them. Me and Aisha turn to look t the guys and gasp. Nabu is has some cuts and scratches and Helia has a deep cut on his stomach with blood pouring out. My eyes widen. If I had just done what Ace wanted none of this would have happened! This is all my fault! "It's nothing." Nabu assures Aisha. "Nothing that guy attacked all four if you it was barely nothing!" Chatta says. "Chatta!" Helia scolds her. "Who was he?" Timmy asks. I sigh. "Flora do you want to tell them?" Aisha asks me. I shake my head. No. I kiss Helia cheek quickly. "I have to go this was my fault it wouldn't of happened if I had just done what he wanted when we first got here." I say running out. Aisha looks surprised and Nabu and Helia quickly heal themselves. I see Helia telling Chatta to stay before he chases after me. I run out to the forest looking around.

I stop when I feel arms around my waist. I'm turned around to come face to face with Helia. We're not very far into the forest at all. His strong arms keep me from moving. He smiles and kisses me. I can't help but kiss back as he pulls me closer to him. I sit down on the ground and he sits next to me. I use my magic to make a guitar. Helia looks confused so I start playing and singing the song I wrote for him

(Catch me- Demi Lovato)

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick, but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon_  
_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me _

I sing looking up shyly at him. He kisses me gently and I kiss back as I make the guitar disappear. "Was that written for me by any chance?" He asks playfully. I blush bright red and nod. He wraps his arms around me. "Should we go back?" He asks. I nod looking up and the stars and we get to our feet. Something comes out of the bushes and hits us. We both fly backwards hitting the ground and I hear laughter. The Trix! I look at Helia and tears run down my face. Helia lays there unconscious. I get to my feet prepared to fight. They created that beast. "Flora Ench-" I start but I fall to the ground weak. They laugh even more. I glare at them. I scream knowing Red Fountain isn't that far again. The beast jumps on me, scratching at me etc. The beast disappears. I hear footsteps running towards where me and Helia are. "Damn it!" Icy growls. They do dark convergence on me and the last thing I see is them disappearing and Aisha and Chatta above me before my eyes close.

**(Helia's POV)**

I wake up in the Magix hospital and straight away I remember what happened! I see all the guys. "Dude you've been asleep for a week." Brandon tells me. First let me clear up something. Yes we do have hospitals in the magic dimension. Not everyone has powers here, not everyone with powers have healing powers, not everyone with healing powers can heal everything, some spells need special things for them to be reversed or the person to be healed etc. There are many reasons. "Where's Flora?" I ask instantly noticing she's not here. They all sigh. "She's in the room next door." Sky tells me. We hear Riven laughing and instantly we all glare at him. "Shut it Riven if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened!" Nabu snaps surprising us all. Nabu is Riven's closest friend. I get up. "You're not aloud to move around." Timmy tells me. "Too bad I'm seeing Flora!" I answer walking next door to Flora's room. I see Aisha, Piff and Chatta there. "She hasn't woken yet?" I ask Aisha. "No." She replies shaking her head. I sit in the other chair next to Flora. The other guys walk in. "I don't care about your rules any more I'm telling the girls." Riven snaps. Aisha puts him in a morphix bubble. "Hey put me down!" He growls. "No why are you even here?" She asks him. "Good point." I add. "So when she wakes up I can continue!" He says with a smirk. Out of anger my hands light up gold ready for me attack. "Since when did you have magic?" He asks me shocked. "Since forever, I'm a wizard like my uncle and after what you've done I have a few spells in mind." I snap at him. Everyone looks shocked. Not all of them knew I was a wizard and none of them have ever seen me act like this. "You're not telling the girls we're here, Flora didn't want them to know so they won't." Aisha snaps at Riven.

-1 week later-

Flora still hasn't woken up and we've had to keep a constant eyes on Riven. Aisha has put him in another morphix bubble now while we're with Flora and the Winx still don't know.

**(Flora's POV)**

I run from Ace. I stop when in front of me I see the Trix. They both come closer. I see Helia lying unconscious on the ground. Tears pour down my face as the Trix and Ace attack.

I wake up breathing heavily. I look around. I'm in the hospital. Next to me I see Helia in normal clothes and Aisha and Nabu who are also in normal clothes the other side of me. They're all on chair asleep. Next to my bed is Piff and Chatta but only Chatta is asleep. I must have woken Piff. Piff quickly falls asleep again though. I'm shaking. "H-Helia." I stutter shaking him weakly. He opens his eyes surprised. "Flora you're awake?" He asks surprised. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me. "How long where you asleep for?" I ask him. "A week." He answers sighing. "What about me?" I ask nervously. He hugs me tightly but not too tightly. "Two weeks." He whispers. It takes a moment for that to sink in before I nod. I hug him tightly. "What's wrong my flower?" He asks me gently. "I was having a nightmare, there was Ace and the Trix and then you were there either dead or unconscious." I explain. before I can finish I start crying. He carefully picks me up and sits me on his knee. "Shh, my flower you're safe now it was just a dream." He whispers as his arms wrap around me. "Flora?" Aisha asks. I look up. Helia kisses my forehead and wipes away my tears before I turn to face Aisha. They're all awake now. "Sorry did I wake you all?" I ask. "It's fine." Nabu assures me. "What happened?" Chatta asks me. "Nothing just a bad dream." I answer with a sigh knowing they all know why me and Helia were injured. I look to see Piff asleep. "You should go back to sleep." I tell Chatta. When I look back at Aisha and Nabu I see Aisha asleep on Nabu's knee and Nabu asleep while he's holding her with her head resting gently on his chest. I lay down seeing Chatta asleep. I pull Helia down next to me and cuddle up to him. He laughs a little. "What was that for?" He asks me jokingly in a whisper. "I'm scared." I admit quietly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls my closer towards him. "Don't be." He replies kissing my forehead. My eyes close as I drift off to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't go back to the Winx. After all I'm happy here and I only became depressed there. Maybe I shouldn't go back. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning. I look at the clock opposite my bed to see it reading 6am. I feel arms around me and soft breathing on my neck. Aisha and Nabu are still asleep. I'm laying down on the bed with a blanket pulled over me and arms around my waist. I turn to come face to face with Helia. He's still asleep. He's laying next to me with his arms firmly wrapped around my waist. I can't help but smile. Lips crash against mine and I see Heli kissing me. I blush and return it. We pull apart and just stare at each other. "You had me so worried before, I was beginning to think that-" Helia starts as a few tears escape his eyes. I smile and hug him as he quickly dries his eyes. Our lips connect once more before we pull apart. "But I'm here now." I whisper in his ear causing him to smile. He sits up letting go of me and moves to the chair next to my bed. The door opens and four people enter. "Flora you're awake!" Miele squeals hugging me. "What's that on you're neck?" Dolar asks me. My neck? I shrug while Helia looks. "It's a rash." Helia tells us. "I've been thinking..." I start. "What is it?" Helia asks me softly. "I don't know if I want to go back to the Winx." I finish. "I don't know either." Aisha answers as she wakes up. "How about we get the Winx and Specialists to come over and then they can try and convince you and then you can make up your minds." Nabu suggests. Me and Aisha nod. Nabu leaves the room to call the guys to bring the girls. "What are those cuts on your wrists?" Floss asks me. Instantly Helia heals them. "What about that, they're pretty." Ukko tells me pointing t the symbols on my wrists. "Yeah what are they?" Chatta asks. "I was born with them, this one says 'the light always has dark' ad this one says 'darkness can be used for good or bad'" I reply motioning to the symbols. "How can you read that?" Aisha asks. I shrug. "I just can." I answer honestly. "You four should get going." I tell them. "But we only just got here." Dolar point out. "Yeah!" "Helia I'm going to be sick." I whisper urgently to him. He grabbed a bowl and placed it on me and felt my forehead and frowned. "Dolar I think you should take them and get a doctor." Helia tells his brother urgently. Dolar knew better then to argue sensing the urgency in Helia's voice and quickly took the other and left. "Can't you heal her?" Aisha asks. Nabu enters the room having heard what happened. I started vomiting into the bowl Helia gave me. "Neither of us can heal her unless we know what's wrong with her." Nabu told her. A doctor came running in. He uses his magic to see what's wrong with me. "She was given a drug overdose while she was asleep." The doctor says grimly. Helia picks me up carefully and cradles me in his arms as he places a hand on my burning head. He uses his magic to start to heal me and Nabu helps him with his magic before I start to feel better. The colour comes back to my face but I think I still need to sleep. I hear the doctor walk out." I'm sorry that I have to go but I do need to find out who gave her a drug overdose." The doctor explains. "Rest now my flower the other will be coming later." Helia whispers in my ear before laying me down again and pulling the blanket over me. I let sleep take over.

I wake up to see everyone in the room. All the Specialists and Winx. "Flora!" All the Winx apart from Aisha squeal as they hug me. I notice Stella is wearing a short sleeve shirt and there are only one or two cuts on her arms altogether. I smile to myself. She must've spoken to Brandon and he must have helped her. "First of all I'm so sorry for not realizing sooner." Musa apologizes as she hugs me. I smile. "It's fine." I whisper in her ear. "And second of all Riven has something to say to you." Musa says pulling away and pushing Riven forward. I quickly glance at Helia before returning my gaze to Riven. I feel Helia take hold of my hand gently. "I'm sorry Flora and all of you for acting the way I did and saying the things I said." Riven apologizes. "It's okay." I manage to assure him and the others manage to murmur in agreement. I have grown up with learning not to hold a grudge, I know that time and life is something valuable and I don't want to waste it. I groan grabbing my head feeling some pain. "It's a side effect from the overdose the magic still hasn't healed her completely yet." Nabu says. I look up as something hits me. "I want to see Conner." I say. Helia turns to face me. He's confused, they all are. "Don't you remember Flo?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I get to my feet with Helia's help and hug Amber as he supports me. "Good to see you again Amber." Aisha tells her and Nabu, Helia and Chatta nod in agreement but the others haven't met her... I don't think. I feel my legs start to give way but before I can even start falling Helia picks me up. "Who are you?" Bloom asks her. "I'm Flora's friend from Linphea, my names Amber." Amber introduces herself as I smile. "Who's Conner?" Sky asks. "when Flora is better she can choose to tell you, Nabu, Aisha, Helia and Chatta have kind of already met him but I think we can get her to remember by taking her there." Amber explains. "I'll teleport us there." Stella squeals quickly teleporting all of us including the pixies there. She uses her magic to change me into normal clothes. I look around. We're on Linphea. "We should stay here when Flora's better she might not want us knowing." Tecna points out. "I think it would be safer that way." Timmy agrees. "And if she does want us to know she can always explain when she's better." Brandon adds hugging Stella. Helia, Aisha, Nabu and Chatta follow Amber. Helia carrying me. We arrive at a graveyard. "Conner isn't going to be here." I point out but Amber ignores me. "Amber we're not going to find my brother here." I say more firmly. She stops in front of a rave stone and Helia hesitantly sits me down in front of it. It has my brothers name on it.

I shake my head as tears roll down my face. "Flora, Conner committed suicide a few years ago because of serious bullying by one guy particular, his name is Chris, Flora do you remember?" Amber explains. The memories come flooding back as I manage a nod as I begin crying a lot. I use my magic on the grave. They step back as the grass area starts to light up and suddenly I see Conner, not alive but more like a spirit. I hug him and he hugs me back. "Conner." I manage to say. "Little sister, I'm sorry for what I did and I know what you've been doing but please stop, you need to carry on with your life despite what I did, I love you little sister." Conner tells me whispering the last part before he disappears. I fall to the floor crying still. Helia picks me up gently in his arms as I cry into his chest. He brushes my hair out of my face before Amber teleports us back to the others. "I have to go I'll see you again soon." Amber says before leaving. Helia gently places me down with one arm around my waist as I cry into his chest. "Lets get back to Alfea." Stella says as she teleports us.

I dry my eyes and stop crying as we get to Alfea. There are tear stains on my face and my eyes are red. All the girls outside cheer as we appear. Everyone knows by know that me and Aisha left. After all we'd been gone for over three weeks. We go to our dorm with the guys. Helia takes me into mine and Bloom's shared room. He lays me down on my bed and sits next to me.

"Are you okay after that?" Helia asks me gently as he kisses my forehead. "I'm fine." I assure him sitting up. Helia wraps an arm around me and kisses me gently. I smile and return it. We walk out of mine and Bloom's room and into the living room to see all the others there.

"Who's Conner?" Riven asks me instantly. "That's none of your business." I reply through gritted teeth. "I think-" Riven starts but is cut of by Musa. "Riven stop it." Musa says firmly pushing him back. It was to late though. He'd already made me mad! Very mad! I start glowing green. The ground shakes a bit as the wind howls. This is what I can do with the power of Linphea. "Her energy is of the charts." Tecna tells us sheltering herself from the wind with her arm. "Flora calm down." Timmy tells me. I feel Helia's arms wrap around my waist and spin my around. Tears roll slowly down my face. He wipes the tears away. "It's okay Flora you don't have to tell them." He whispers. The wind stops howling and the Earth stops shaking. "By my calculations she could do a lot more." Digit explains. "I'm siding with Digit." Chatta says. "Yeah you're right I can do a lot more." I tell them sighing as I sit down. "Riven what the hell were you thinking?" Helia asks Riven with anger in his voice. "That was totally wrong for you to start saying things like that." Sky adds. "You to calm down." Bloom says stopping Sky from walking over to Riven. "Just because she's the youngest out of everyone doesn't mean you can pick on her." Brandon tells Riven. "Riven you better change your attitude or we're over." Musa adds. I freeze. I'm ruining their relationship! Helia sits down pulling me onto his knee and I rest my head carefully on him. I look out of the window and freeze. "What's wrong Flora?" Nabu asks me before anyone else can. "He's here." I say through gritted teeth as a single tear rolls down my cheek. "Who?" Aisha asks me walking over to me. I turn and look her dead in the eye. "Chris." I answer. I walk out and outside of Alfea to where Chris is. He's a Specialist. The one who caused my brothers death.

"Shit why is he here?" Aisha asks. Everyone but me turns and stares at her. "Sorry I forgot Flora doesn't like it when we swear." She apologizes. "It's fine that bastard is going to get what he deserves." I reply. They all gasp. I've never sworn before. "Hey Flora." He says with a grin as he reaches a hand out to touch me which I instantly knock away. He glares a me. "Oh so you're supposedly tough now, I fucking doubt." He laughs. I glare at him. "What you did to Conner was unbelievable." I tell him. "I could whip you're ass without power blindfolded." I add. He smirks. "Fine then me, you now." He replies. "Fine." I agree. I walk over to Sky. "Flora are you sure he's a trained Specialist-" Sky starts. "Just give me your sword." I say cutting him of. He sighs and hands it over. I use my magic to make a blindfold appear. I walk over to where Chris is a put it on. "And fight." Brandon says. He runs towards me. He may be a Specialist but I know a thing or two about fighting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
(Flora's POV)**

He rushes towards me but he doesn't know that being one with nature can be a gift of it's own. I sense every movement. I move out the way and my sword collides with his knocking it out of his hand. It flies up into the air. Nature warns me that it's falling on me. I reach a hand up and grab it in my hand and smile. "Easier then I thought." I laugh walking away from the shocked Specialist. I walk over to the others and take the blindfold off to see their shocked faces. I hand Sky his sword then Chris walks over to us. Everyone was watching and they still are. Some girls are trying to stop laughing. I whisper an idea to the others and Musa laughs. "I like it." She laughs. I smile. Musa starts the music.

(Bridgit Mendler- Postcard)

_I wanna play with your race cars_  
_I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me your baseball_  
_I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty_  
_I heard from a little birdie that_

_You don't think I can take it_  
_Or that I made for it_  
_Or that I got it in my bones_

_So what makes you think that_  
_It's boys only_  
_No girls allowed_  
_And there's no way_  
_You can keep us out_  
_You can bring us down_  
_If I feel it burning in my core then_  
_I'll take that_  
_Bright little spark_  
_And I'll hold it_  
_Tighter in my heart_  
_Then all your little darts_  
_If you say I'll never reach the moon_  
_I'll send you a postcard soon_

_And if he's into fashion_  
_Or if he likes ballet, doesn't get the time of day_  
_'Cause he's build for the fields but feels like his love is somewhere else_  
_And no matter how he felt, they_

_Told him he couldn't take it_  
_'Cause he's not make for it_  
_He doesn't have it in his bones_

_So what makes you think that_  
_It's boys only_  
_No girls allowed_  
_And there's no way_  
_You can keep us out_  
_You can bring us down_  
_If feel it burning in my core then_  
_I'll take that_  
_Bright little spark_  
_And I'll hold it_  
_Tighter in my heart_  
_Then all your little darts_  
_If you say I'll never reach the moon_  
_I'll send you a postcard soon_

_It says, Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you_  
_I will never be where I stand_  
_And I've proven to these shoes that I taken on the world and back again_

_What makes you think is_  
_Boys only_  
_No girls allowed_  
_But there's no way_  
_You can keep us out_  
_You can bring us down_  
_If I feel it burning in my core then_  
_I'll take that_  
_Bright little spark_  
_And I'll hold it_  
_Tighter in my heart_  
_Then all your little darts_  
_If you say I'll never reach the moon_  
_I'll send you a postcard (soon)_

_I'll send you a postcard soon_

I sing. The others had started clapping along with the tune and everyone had gathered down to watch. Chris storms off knowing it was directed at him. I wrap my arms around Helia's neck and he wraps his around my waist as he kisses me. All the girls go off and then Miss Griselda comes just as me and Helia pull away, ruining the moment. "Flora, Aisha Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you know, Helisa, Nabu I suspect Headmaster Saladin would want to see you two as well." Miss Griselda tells us. We say are goodbyes to the guys before Aisha and I go to see Miss Faragonda. "Why did you two leave? Do you know how worried everyone was?" Miss Faragonda asks. "We left because we had some problems of our own to sort out and Riven was being horrible to us." Aisha explains surprising the headmistress. "How so?" She asks. "Lets just say if we hadn't of left I'd be dead by now." I tell her. She sighs. "I'll let you off this time but you're not to go without saying anything next time." Miss Faragonda tells us. "Miss Faragonda I was wondering if you could help me learn about my new powers that I discovered I had?" I ask her. "What are the powers?" She asks me. "The powers of Linphea." I reply. She sighs sitting down. "If you have those powers you would have awoken a powerful enemy, they go by the name of Ralix, by now they would know of your power, this enemy wants it as it is the most powerful magic slightly more powerful then the dragon that created the magic dimension itself. Luckily the only way he can get this power is if you willingly give it to him." Miss Faragonda explains. "Remember your lessons about sometimes when fairies get dreams/nightmares they are something that is going to happen soon so if either of you have a nightmare or dream about something like that be alert and tell the others, we'll call Saladin to tell the others." Miss Griselda tells us. We nod and me and Aisha leave.

We get back into the room with the others and we explain everything. "One sec Sky is calling me." Bloom tells us answering her phone and putting it on speaker. All the guys are there. "Get you're stuff pack we have a mission on Earth from Headmistress Faragonda's request." Sky says before hanging up. We all go off and pack before a hug ship from Red Fountain lands outside the school. We see the guys get out and girls drooling over them, literally. Stella hadn't finished packing though. "Stella quick before someone steals Brandon!" Tecna calls looking at the girls. Stella looks out of the window and shrieks seeing the girls flirting with them. We use our magic to carry our stuff and Stella does it to randomly pack before we meet the guys.

"Helia!" I laugh wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and as he kisses me gently. The others do the same until I feel myself being pulled back. "Back of bitch can't you see we were talking." A girl snaps at me pushing me back. I didn't expect it so I fell over. She glares at me with an evil grin. She has long neat blonde hair and brown eyes with pale skin. Her skin is flawless. She starts talking to Helia. He pushes past her and helps me up straight away shocking her and only making her even more angry. She transforms and flies in the air. Oh god I can't be bothered to do this! "Kill me now." I mutter causing Helia to laugh. "You want to fight, or are you too scared knowing you'll loose?" She asks me. I sigh. She must have just joined. Everyone knows I'm anything but weak. True I might be the youngest in my group but I have the power of Linphea and another gift. Plus I'm one of the only first year students with Enchantix, the others that are first years students with Enchantix are the Winx. "I'm not fighting you." I say through gritted teeth. As we start to walk to the ship something hits me but luckily Helia catches me. "Why did you attack her?" Helia yells at the girl. I use my magic and swipe my hand to the side causing a powerful wind to blow her to the side and then the ground and she changes back. She glares at me. We walk into the ship. It's bigger then the usual ship they come in. The seats are more comfortable and there is a room with six beds, two bathrooms and a medical room. The technology is even more advanced and the medical room has a lot of it in to Timmy's and Tecna's delight. At least they'll be happy. I still can't get over what happened with that girl!

"How come you haven't used this ship before?" Bloom asks. "It's for long journeys." Tecna explains as she and the guys sit at the controls. We sit down and get strapped in before they take off. I takes longer then usual to get in the sky but once we do they get up. "You're not driving this thing?" Musa asks. Riven laughs. "It drives itself and as we'l be travelling through the night we'll show you your rooms." He says with a smirk. Grins spread across all of our faces. Brandon smirks. "There are only six bedrooms though so we'll have to share." Brandon points out. "Like we do at school?" Bloom asks. "So the same people then." Stella adds with a sigh. "Hey I'm not that bad!" Aisha laughs at Stella's comment. We all laugh. "Or we could share the rooms as couples, Me and Bloom, Stella and Brandon so on." Sky says. Tecna and I blush while the other girls jump at the chance. They do know we only met them this year when they saved me and Roxy. Besides it feels like we've known them forever. The guys go to show the girls their rooms and Helia and Timmy walk over to me and Tecna. Tecna and Timmy quickly leave leaving me and Helia together. Helia takes my hand in his and leads me to our room. We get there and go in closing the door behind us and locking it. We lay on the bed next to each other as I take in my surroundings.

The walls our a pale cream and there are two beds close to each other. There are a few plants here and there and a painting or two. There's a desk and a dresser as well and a window. I mile as we lay on the bed closet to the wall. "Helia do you think Saladin will mind if we move the beds together?" Sky asks from the other side of the door causing me and Helia to laugh. "No but put them back before we come back." Helia replies. He gets to his feet and pushes the other bed over so they're together. I feel my eyes start to shut. "Flower go to sleep you're exhausted after everything that's happened." Helia tells me. I'm too tired to argue so I just nod. He laughs and pulls the blanket over me before laying down next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I wake up and feeling cold. Unbearable pain runs through my body like dying of a slow painful death while on fire. I hear the screams of nature around me. I'm too weak to use my powers and my hands and legs are tied together with rope tightly. I cry out in pain. "So we should just torture her until she spills." A female voice says. I recognise it. The pain is too much though and I can't think straight. "Yes she's too loyal to those friends of hers but she'll eventually break." A male voice laughs. I scream as something hits me.

I open my eyes to meet worried blue eyes.

**(Helia's POV)**

I hear a scream waking me up. It's the middle of the night. Flora's been asleep for hours which is good. I just need to make sure she eats something later. I crawl over to Flora knowing the scream came from her. Her eyes open and watery jade eyes look up at me. I wrap my arms around her pulling her up as she cries. The door opens. "Is everything okay in here?" Bloom asks looking at me and Flora. "She had a nightmare." I reply. The others exchange worried glances. I just hope it was a nightmare not a vision or warning. "Flora what happened?" Aisha asks sitting down next to her. "It might be important." Nabu adds gently. She takes a shaky breathe before looking up at them. "I felt unbearable pain and a b-burning sensation, nature around me screamed filling my head as I was weak. My hands and legs wer-were tied tightly together with rope a-and I heard people talking about torting me until I tell them something." She explains before she lets out a quiet cry and continuing. "I-it was a male a-and fe-female talking before I-I was hit by something and screamed, that's when I woke up." She manages to say before bursting into tears again. "We'll leave you to calm her down." Musa says. "It's best. Tecna agrees. "We'll all have to keep an eye on her in case though." Timmy points out before they all leave. I pull Flora into my arms and comfort her until she's calm. "Do you want to go and get a drink?" I ask her. She nods shakily and we go to the kitchen in the ship.

As I pour her a class of water I can hear her getting bowls and various other things out. I turn around to give her the water only to see her cooking. She smiles. "Thanks." She thanks me drinking the water before I wash the cup. "What are you cooking?" I ask her. She smiles at me. "Cookies." She replies. I help her. Once they're in the oven we clean up together. When they're done we hide them in the fridge, we made loads. I turn around to see Flora basically asleep on the work top. I smile to myself and pick her up bridal style. She starts to open her eyes. "No my flower princess go to sleep." I whisper. She just closes her eyes again and I can't help but smile. Once we get back I close the door and lay her carefully in one of the beds and I slide in next to her. She cuddles up to me as I wrap my arms around her and drift off to a peaceful sleep myself, but I still can't stop thinking about her nightmare. What if it was a warning? Or worse. A vision!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up slowly. I tiredly look around the room and can't help but notice I'm no longer in the ship. I look at my surroundings and see that I'm in a bed. The walls are painted a pale pink and there are plants everywhere and plant based desks, bean bags, chairs etc. I smile. At least my nightmare hasn't come true... yet. I get up and use my magic to change into my normal clothes before going out of the room.

I close the door behind me and I turn to see empty rooms. They're dark. I walk into the room next to mine and I see Helia laying in the bed there. I close the door and creep over to his bed. I smile as I see him asleep. I look out the window. It's the middle of the night. I sit on the edge of his bed holding my aching head in my hands before getting up and walking out. As I got half way across the room I place my hand on the wall and lean against it my head hurting. "Flora?" I hear Helia ask me worried as I hear his footsteps approaching me. He places a cool hand n my head. "You're burning." He tells me wrapping an arm around my waist and putting mine over his shoulder as he helped me to his bed. He lays me down and wraps his arms around me pulling the cover over me. "I'm fine Helia." I manage to try and assure him. He sighs and shakes his head. "You're head is burning and you sleep through yesterday I had to carry you from the ship." He tells me. I sigh and move closer to him and shut my eyes. "Thank you." He whispers in my ear before I drift off to sleep.

I wake up only to see it's still night. I check the time. I've only been asleep for two hours. I hear a noise from the living room. Who could be up and this time. No one gets up this early. I follow the sound carefully getting up making sure not to wake Helia.

I get into the living room to see Riven. "Riven are you okay?" I ask. He turns. "Oh sorry Flora did I wake you?" He asks. "No I was already awake." I lie. Believe it or not me and Riven have became quite close after the 'incident' between us. Out of all of the Winx he's closest to me, not counting Musa of course. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "Yeah I'm fine it's just my head." I answer. I sit down next to him. "What about you?" I ask him. He sighs. "I was just feeling guilty for what I did to you." He says with a sigh. I hug him. "Its fine." I assure him as I let go of him. He gives me a smile. Something hits him and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Riven." I say gasping. I look up to see the Trix. I freeze in fear and they attack me. I scream out in pain as they continue to attack me.

**(Helia's POV)**

I hear Flora scream and I instantly wake up. I look next to me to see she's gone. I jump up and run towards the noise. I end up in the living room with the others behind me having followed me. I see Flora and Riven on the floor unconscious and the Trix above them.

I run over to Flora but I don't get there in time. "We've got what we want sister Ralix will be pleased." Icy laughs as the Trix disappear with Flora. I stare in shock as Musa and Nabu help Riven. Nabu heals him and he quickly gets up and realizes what happened. Bloom uses her magic to change us all in to daytime clothes. Tecna scans the area then her and Timmy go off to look at the data. I follow them to see them both in front of a computer.

"Oh Helia good that you're here." Tecna says dragging me down next to them. "We need Saladin to use his magic to find her." Timmy explains. I sigh. "I'm a wizard like my uncle maybe I can help." I suggest. "Okay use this spell it should work." Timmy says handing me a piece of paper. I read it out using my magic. I think it works because Tecna and Timmy high five each other. "Where is she?" I ask them. Tecna sighs looking at the computer. "Planet Flurn." Tecna says. "Isn't that the forbidden planet full of shape shifters and darkness?" I ask. "Yes and we need to leave now it will take us two days to get there and she won't survive long there." Timmy explains. We explain everything to the others before loading the ship and getting on.

As we take off we call Miss. Faragonda and Saladin and we explain everything. "It's very dangerous you all need to be on guard." Saladin tells us. "But we have faith in you." Miss. Faragonda points out before we hang up.

**(Flora's POV)**

I wake up feeling pain everywhere. I'm freezing as well. I look around to see I'm outside. My hands and legs are tied together. "Finally you're going to join us." I hear Darcy's voice laugh. It's really dark and that's making me weak. "What do you want?" I ask. "We want you're power well in other words are friend does, you've heard of Ralix?" Stormy laughs. I try to move but fail. "Give me you're power and we won't have to hurt you." Ralix says grabbing my head so I look at him. His whole body is just black, darkness. His eyes glow red and his long black hair fall behind him. "Never." I growl. He can only get my power if I give it to him. He growls. "Take her to the forest." He orders the Trix as they teleport all of us. They do realize I'm the fairy of nature.

The forest is pitch black. "Lets give her some light girls." Ralix laughs. They start to attack the forest lighting everything on fire. I scream feeling the pain of nature as the nature's screams fill my head and I feel everything they do. It's making me weaker by the second. I hit the ground using the little power I have left. All the trees rise becoming alive. It's the last thing I see before I black out.

I wake up in some sort of cave place. Water drips onto my face from the rock above me. "Are you going to give up now?" Icy asks smugly. "Never!" I manage to reply. The wind howls blowing them to the other side as the ground shakes. They attack me and it stops as I'm too weak to keep it going. "We were starting to think you were dead after you slept through yesterday but I guess not." Darcy says laughing. "Yeah well we get her power now before destroying her." Stormy laughs. "Exactly have fun but don't kill her... yet." Ralix tells them. They smirk.

**(Aisha's POV)**

Flora is my best friend. I was yesterday she was gone and Chatta is freaking out. Helia is worse though. We had to pull him out of the control room yesterday. He's so worried about her. I rest my head on Nabu's shoulder. "Aisha it's late we should go to bed we'll be there soon." Nabu tells me. We're the only ones up... as well as Helia. "Yeah." I agree getting up. "Helia you should go to sleep as well you can't help Flora if you're in this state." Nabu points out. Helia sighs and follows us.

**(Flora's POV)**

Ralix enters. The Trix are asleep somewhere after attacking me for a few hours. "Give me the power." He growls at me. "Never." I reply. He kicks me again and again. I use the little power I have left in me on him. It was still powerful though and he wasn't expecting it. He fall to the ground, dead. Vines wrap around him and a plant comes up and eats him. That wasn't me using my magic. That was nature hearing me. Something blasts me from behind and I fly into the wall. "Sisters lets go he's dead and we don't know how to get her power." Icy says as the Trix leave. I starts crying even more. I can't do it any more. I fall unconscious.

I wake up in even more pain. I'm freezing. I just lay there with my eyes close. "Flora?" I hear a familiar voice ask as I hear footsteps approaching me. I open my eyes slowly to see Helia. "Helia?" I manage to croak out. He nods and picks me up in his arms. He rests my head against his chest as he carries me bridal style. He uses his magic to break the ropes. I see the tree people I made with my magic. Helia looks shocked and concerned. "Don't worry I made them." I manage to tell him before loosing consciousness.

**(Helia's POV)**

The tree people approach me. "You need to get back with her she won't last much longer." One of them tells me. "Thank you do you know where-" I start about to ask about the Trix and Ralix. "The man was eaten by a plant after she managed to kill him and the girls disappeared." Another of them explains. I nod and run back to the ship with Flora.

I take her straight to the medical room. "Fuck!" Tecna says as she sees Flora. "She looks bad I'll go and help the guys take off." Timmy says going to help the others to get the ship in the sky. "No shit." I mutter laying her down on the bed. She groans a little even though she isn't awake. Tecna does stuff on the computer and wires, drips etc connect themselves to Flora. "How is she?" Bloom asks as the other come in. The ship is already in the sky. "Not good she was lucky though." Timmy replies. "She'll be okay though?" Aisha asks. "You know Flora or course she'll be." Nabu assures her but I'm not so sure. "Helia she will be okay." Sky tells me placing a hand on my shoulder. "You know Flora." Stella adds with a smile.

Flora's eyes open and she starts panicking. An alarm goes off signalling something is wrong with Flora. "Fuck." I hear Riven and Musa mutter at the sound of the alarm. "Sky, Brandon get everyone out, I'm going to call Saladin and Miss Faragonda and tell them we'll be there soon, Helia you calm Flora." Tecna says. It took us longer to get there from Earth but Planet Flurn is fairly close to Magix. I sit next to Flora as Riven and Musa close the door after everyone has left. I pull Flora onto my knee as she cries quietly into my chest. "Flora you're on the ship, we're on our way to Alfea, Ralix is gone he's never coming back." I assure her stroking her hair gently. I wrap my arms around her as she starts to calm down. She looks up at me.

**(Flora's POV)**

I look up at Helia as he places a gentle kiss on my lips. I blush. I feel the ship stop. "We're here." Musa says opening the door. I start to stand up but I fall back down. Tecna and Timmy come in and help me and Helia get all the machinery off me before Helia picks me up. Everyone is cheering as the Winx leave the ship but they fall silent when they see me. There are a lot of gasps. Miss Griselda comes out. "Get her to the infirmary." She tells us, her being me.

Helia lays me down as the nurse starts healing me.

-3 days later-

I'm finally out of the infirmary and everything is kind of normal. At least Ralix is gone. I know he's gone but I know this is only the start for me, the Winx, the pixies and Specialists. I know it's only the start.


End file.
